


Лучшие друзья

by Shunn



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После восстания в Кванджу Чон Юнхо и Пак Ючон считаются погибшими. Их друзьям приходится как-то справляться с горем и окружающей действительностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшие друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Пряник  
> Автор арта: Енот со странностями  
> Автор коллажей 1 и 2: Kara  
> Автор коллажа 3: lintares aka linami
> 
>  
> 
> В тексте идет речь об историческом событии – восстании в Кванджу в 1980г., но автор не претендует на глубокое знание матчасти и заранее просит прощения за все возможные баги.

– Долой военный режим! Мы требуем вывода войск из города!  
Ючон взлетел на высокую каменную тумбу, сжимая в руке булыжник. Студенческая куртка потерялась до этого, и теперь незаправленная белая рубашка парусом трепетала на весеннем ветерке.  
– Генерал Чон Духван, уходи!  
Военные напротив подняли резиновые дубинки. Джеджун растерянно посмотрел на Юнхо, который стоял рядом, так что его тяжелое дыхание обжигало щеку.  
– Давай уйдем отсюда, – прошептал Джеджун. Юнхо отрицательно покачал головой и немного отодвинулся. Он был белый, почти как рисовая бумага, только искусанные губы казались неестественно яркими, словно накрашенными помадой.  
– Убирайся откуда приполз!  
Дубинки с тяжелым, глухим звуком опустились на плечи и спины тех, кто стоял в первом ряду. Джеджун успел заметить, как Ючона стащили с тумбы, как тот глухо вскрикнул от боли – по разбитому кулаком виску потекла кровь.  
Юнхо оттолкнул Джеджуна в сторону, с силой пнул по коленке первого солдата, заехал второму локтем по горлу, взмахнул увесистой битой, которую прихватил из дома. Джеджун никогда его не видел таким: зрачки почти затопили радужку, отчего глаза казались не темно-карими, а угольно-черными, волосы прилипли ко лбу, на скулах пятнами проступил румянец.

[ ](http://savepic.org/4486178.jpg)

– Беги отсюда! Беги!  
Юнхо увернулся от удара, но кто-то из солдат сумел достать его дубинкой, и он рухнул на землю, студенческая шапочка откатилась в сторону. Джеджун видел, как черный сапог опустился Юнхо на голову.  
– Хён, быстрее!  
Чанмин дернул за руку Джеджуна, потащил его за собой в переулок, потом во второй. Они неслись по узким улицам, не выбирая дороги. С разбитой губы Чанмина на дорогу медленно капала кровь, и он то и дело вытирал ее рукавом.  
– Юнхо, Ючон – они остались там. Надо…  
– Надо захватить Джунсу и убраться из города.  
Чанмин прислонился к стене, закрыл глаза рукой, и Джеджун сообразил, что тот плачет.  
– Но…  
– Без всяких «но», хён.  
Джеджун знал, что Чанмин прав, и все равно постоянно оборачивался, словно надеялся, что их догонят – только не солдаты, Господи, я в тебя не верю, и все равно, только не солдаты.  
Но перед глазами то и дело всплывали картины свернувшегося в клубок Ючона, который пытался защититься от ударов, и черный сапог на голове Юнхо. Они бы не смогли их догнать, даже если бы захотели.  
Чанмин продолжал тянуть его за руку, и Джеджун послушно шел за ним, заплетаясь в собственных ногах. Он думал, что они скажут Джунсу, и не мог вспомнить ни одного правильного, ни одного подходящего слова, в голове вертелось только «прости, мы испугались».  
– Нам нужно выбраться из города, прежде чем войска оцепят Кванджу.  
Чанмин, как всегда, говорил рассудительно, слишком рассудительно, так что Джеджуну хотелось заорать, ударить его и вернуться на площадь к Юнхо и Ючону. Но липкий страх стоял комком в горле, и не было сил, чтобы остановиться, не было сил даже обернуться.  
Третий шаг, четвертый, пятый, каменные ступеньки, на которых так сложно не споткнуться, простите меня, простите, пожалуйста.

– Прекрати лягаться, – Миён потрясла его за плечо, и Джеджун чуть не закричал от неожиданности.  
Проклятый май, в это время всегда начинали сниться кошмары о той площади. Ни разу не приснилось что-то хорошее, ведь оно же было: и хохочущий Ючон, и Юнхо, на спор забравшийся в фонтан. Джеджун до сих пор отчетливо помнил, как Юнхо потом дрожал, обнимая себя руками за плечи.  
Но ничего подобного ему не снилось – только солдаты, дубинки, кровь на мостовой.  
Он поцеловал Миён в щеку, выбрался из кровати и прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню. У него еще оставался час до звонка будильника, но ложиться было бессмысленно: даже если удастся уснуть, к нему опять вернется восемнадцатое мая. Джеджун подумал, что нужно встретиться с Чанмином и напиться вместе, потому что они все обсудили давным-давно, еще пару лет назад. Джунсу не пил, да и в любом случае он опять бы начал нести бред про «когда они вернутся». В последнее время этот его оптимизм раздражал все больше.  
Джеджун повертел в руках фотографию, которую Миён переставила на кухню, – их единственное уцелевшее фото впятером. Только через минуту он сообразил, что кончиками пальцев поглаживает лицо Юнхо, и резко поставил фотографию на стол.  
Обязательно нужно встретиться с Чанмином.  
Избавиться от Джунсу не получилось. Тот первым позвонил Джеджуну на работу, предложил зайти в кафе и сообщил, что уже позвал Чанмина. Отказать ему язык не повернулся. Джеджун знал, что у Чанмина тоже. Оставалось только перетерпеть пару часов, а потом можно было уйти куда-нибудь, где нет сияющей улыбки и вопросов «А как вы думаете, где они сейчас?».  
«В аду», – один раз ответил Чанмин, не сдержавшись, и потом они еще час успокаивали расстроенного Джунсу, чувствуя себя настоящими чудовищами. Проблема в том, что тот не был на площади, не видел перекошенных морд солдат, не слышал глухих ударов, поэтому мог придумывать себе какие угодно сказки.  
Джеджун раздраженно убрал от себя бумаги, покрутил в руках карандаш и сам не заметил, как сломал его. Громкий хруст дерева немного привел его в чувство.  
Нужно было пережить май, а потом все наладится. Сны уйдут, Миён станет его женой, Джунсу перестанет напрашиваться на встречи. Вновь останутся только фотография на столе и собственные воспоминания, но с ними Джеджун уже научился справляться. Главное, почаще повторять, что ничего не вернется. Они втроем тогда легко отделались, разве что год в университете потеряли, когда вместе перевелись в Сеул. Но сейчас жизнь наладилась, никто не связывал их с тем глупым детским восстанием – вот если бы не кошмары и Джунсу, все было бы совсем хорошо.  
«Кошмары, Джунсу и воспоминания», – ехидно напомнил внутренний голос, и Джеджун привычно его проигнорировал. Жаль, что Юнхо погиб, жаль, что все так вышло, но он знал: так было легче для всех. Для него самого, для карьеры, для родителей и сестер, а Миён – прекрасная девушка, которую не нужно прятать от осуждающих взглядов.  
Так действительно было лучше.  
Избавиться бы еще от горького комка в горле, потому что «лучше» и «правильно» никак не хотели превращаться в «счастливее».  
Но больше всего на свете Джеджун не хотел, как Джунсу, жить только прошлым. Ничто в этом мире не повторяется, ничего нельзя вернуть назад, впрочем, если бы он мог – сделал бы все, чтобы увести Юнхо с той площади. Он жалел, что растерялся тогда, хотя сейчас понимал: ничего бы он не смог сделать. Эти их с Ючоном дурацкие игры в политику и глупые юношеские идеалы все равно бы не позволили Юнхо уйти и бросить своих приятелей.  
Но почему-то эта мысль ни разу не утешала, и чувство вины не становилось от нее меньше.  
Джеджун сломал второй карандаш, вздохнул и накинул куртку. Работать сегодня все равно не выходило, поэтому он собрался немного прогуляться по Сеулу, очистить голову от ненужных мыслей. Благо начальство всегда смотрело сквозь пальцы на его отлучки, не так уж часто Джеджун просто так уходил с работы. Миён улыбалась ему с фотографии на столе, такая красивая, такая хорошая, но сквозь ее мягкие черты проступало залитое кровью лицо Юнхо, и сколько бы Джеджун ни моргал – видение не исчезало.  
Проклятый, проклятый май – если б можно было взять и вычеркнуть его из всех календарей или просто пропустить, переступить, как трещину на асфальте. Джеджун знал, Чанмин сейчас чувствует что-то подобное, хотя не настолько яркое.  
По крайней мере, Юнхо был лучшим другом Чанмина, но не больше чем другом.  
Симпатичная девушка в красном платье помахала ему рукой на улице, Джеджун неловко кивнул ей в ответ, она звонко засмеялась. Сейчас проще простого было подойти к ней, пригласить прогуляться вдвоем – что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Раньше он, скорее всего, так бы и сделал, с момента переезда в Сеул он сбился со счета, сколько необязательных романов успел закрутить. Но Миён все изменила.  
Джеджун не знал, любит ли ее, вот так, чтобы по-настоящему, до бьющегося в горле сердца и дрожащих рук. Все эти эмоции остались в Кванджу, умерли на площади под крики «Долой военный режим!», но рядом с Миён ему было спокойно. Она хорошо готовила, не лезла в душу, много улыбалась и не скандалила, если Джеджун в дом не входил, а вползал после очередной пьянки, – в общем, идеальная будущая жена и мать.  
Он до сих пор помнил, как они сидели с Юнхо на крыше и тот засмеялся, широко, некрасиво, обнажая десны, и тогда Джеджуну стало трудно дышать. Отчасти он до сих пор оставался на той крыше, в своей первой любви, в смехе Юнхо.  
Джеджун недовольно поморщился, инстинктивно поправил волосы – девушка давным-давно прошла мимо, но от привычек избавиться не так просто – и только сейчас сообразил, что топчется возле здания суда, словно ноги сами привели его к этому месту. Он достал из кармана сигареты, закурил и совсем не удивился, когда минуты через три из дверей вышел Чанмин, на ходу расстегивая пиджак и ослабляя галстук.  
– Курить вредно, – Чанмин выхватил из пальцев Джеджуна окурок, глубоко затянулся и метко кинул его в урну.  
– Жить вообще вредно. Я слышал, от этого умирают.  
– Как дела у Миён?  
– Отлично. Нашла новую работу в префектуре. Как Джиэ?  
– Сидит у меня на шее, учится готовить кимчи лучше мамы. Пока выходит плохо, но я настойчивый.  
Джеджун рассмеялся. У бедной Джиэ не было никаких шансов: когда речь шла о еде и законе, Чанмин становился зверино-серьезным.  
– Будем за Джунсу заходить?  
– Я даже не знаю, хён. Мы же договорились встретиться завтра, может, сегодня как-то обойдемся?  
Другого ответа Джеджун не ожидал. Они все чаще обходились без Джунсу, так бывает, когда вместе держат только воспоминания, причем не самые приятные. С Чанмином было намного легче. Они никогда не говорили про Кванджу, никаких «ты помнишь», которые так нравились Джунсу. Спорт, подружки, работа, надоевшее начальство, новые фильмы – тем разговоров хватало. И еще одно правило: никакой политики. Пусть этим занимаются те, кто наверху, или идиоты, но только не Чанмин и Джеджун. Они видели, как проклятая политика убила их друзей.  
– Если повезет, меня скоро повысят до помощника прокурора, – Чанмин старался скрыть гордость, но выходило плохо.  
– Тебе повезет, тебе всегда везет, – Джеджун с силой стукнул его по спине, получил тычок в плечо и засмеялся.  
Миён, когда впервые увидела их вдвоем, не поверила, что они друзья. В ее мире друзья не обменивались язвительными шутками и ударами, выясняя, кто сильнее. Поначалу ей гораздо больше нравился улыбчивый обаятельный Джунсу, чем Чанмин с его длинным, никого не щадящим языком. Хотя потом она изменила точку зрения.  
Джеджун ей, конечно, рассказал про Ючона и Юнхо, но в общих словах, не вдаваясь в подробности, так что о ревности речь не шла, но Миён не могла не видеть, в каком состоянии Джеджун возвращался после каждой встречи втроем. Миён ничего не говорила, ничего не запрещала, просто поджимала губы или тактично интересовалась, что продолжает связывать его с Джунсу, ведь университет они давно закончили.  
«Мы принадлежим к слишком разным социальным слоям, с ним даже поговорить не о чем, вот Чанмин совсем другое дело».  
Впрочем, разговоры в представлении Миён состояли в обсуждении певцов, певиц и сплетен об общих знакомых, тут Джунсу, действительно, был плохим собеседником, это не крито-микенская цивилизация и кельтские мифы, о которых он писал диплом.  
Чанмин, в общем, тоже не особо разбирался в современных исполнителях и не любил сплетничать, но Миён делала ему большую скидку, ведь он входил в «их круг», не то что какой-то учитель истории в средней, пусть и считавшейся элитной, школе. Пожалуй, единственное, что Джеджуну в ней активно не нравилось – замашки принцессы, готовящейся вот-вот взойти на престол. К счастью, проявлялись они достаточно редко, все же Миён была умной девушкой, и знала, когда лучше придержать мнение при себе, в отличие от Юнхо.  
Джеджун в очередной раз обозвал себя идиотом за неуместное сравнение. Видимо, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Чанмин больно пихнул Джеджуна локтем в бок, заставляя отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Прием, как обычно, не сработал, но тому удалось выдавить из себя слабую улыбку, означавшую «со мной все в порядке, друг». Еще в самом начале отношений с Миён Джеджун дал себе клятву – не проводить ненужных параллелей, потому что они ничего кроме лишней боли не приносили.  
– Про Миён спросил, за курение обругал, что там с твоими жутко важными бумажками?  
– На эти жутко важные бумажки ты живешь, – Джеджун с притворным осуждением поджал губы. – Любой финансист тебе скажет, что деньги требуют уважения. Иначе они просто исчезают.  
– Теперь любой бухгалтер мнит себя финансистом, выучив пару-тройку английских слов.  
– Я работал бухгалтером три года назад, а до этого год пальто в театре подавал.  
– Небывалый карьерный рост. Знаешь, работа гардеробщиком тебе шла. Такой почтительный становился, – Чанмин ехидно засмеялся и получил вполне заслуженный подзатыльник.  
Джеджун решил не быть слишком жестоким и не напоминать, что, когда они втроем только перебрались в Сеул, Чанмин полгода мыл посуду в какой-то сомнительной столовой. В те времена им приходилось хвататься за любую возможность, лишь бы не умереть с голоду, так что должность гардеробщика казалась буквально пределом мечтаний. Вряд ли Миён тогда обратила бы на него внимание. Джеджун опять потряс головой, словно пытался вытрясти оттуда накопившийся мусор.  
Проклятый май с его проклятыми воспоминаниями – его нужно было просто перетерпеть, и тогда все вновь наладится.  
– Пиво или соджу? – участливо поинтересовался Чанмин.  
– Лучше вместе. 

Домой Джеджун вернулся поздно вечером и долго пил на кухне сначала воду, потом кофе, пытаясь хоть немного протрезветь. Мир вокруг кружился каруселью, плыл цветными пятнами, в горло словно песка насыпали – для кошек, которые туда потом туда нассали. Он заранее представлял, каким будет похмелье наутро, пока пытался не пролить ни капли из турки на пол. Усилия были заранее обречены на провал, но Джеджун действительно старался.  
Ему показалось, что Ючон с фотографии смотрит на него издевательски – тоже не дурак выпить, а потом проклинать окружающих за собственное плохое самочувствие. Джеджун мысленно добавил слово «был». Был не дурак выпить, был не дурак обвинить. Еще никогда обычное прошедшее время не казалось таким навязчивым и мерзким одновременно. Джеджун положил фотографию лицом на стол, крепко зажмурился и тут же пожалел об этом – его словно начало засасывать в бесконечную черную воронку, причем головой вниз.  
Прохладные ладони Миён легли на пылающие щеки.  
– Иди спать, оппа, ты еле сидишь.  
Джеджун развернулся, неловко ткнулся губами в обтянутый шелком живот, провел пальцами по бедрам.  
– Оппа, не сейчас.  
– Почему?  
Он хотел сказать, что ему это необходимо, хотел сказать, что она ему нужна, но слова застряли в горле. Все, что он мог – водить ладонями по ее ногам, вверх-вниз, успокаивая самого себя простыми монотонными движениями.  
Миён казалась такой, изящной, маленькой, не то что Юнхо, который вымахал чуть ли не выше Чанмина. Ее бедра, ее кожа ощущались совсем иначе, и Джеджун отстранился от нее, прижал ладони к губам, пытаясь стереть с них давным-давно мертвые поцелуи.  
– Да тебе совсем плохо. Пойдем, пойдем, – Миён потянула его за руку, заставляя встать.  
Джеджун оперся о стену, пережидая, когда закончится очередной приступ головокружения и тошноты, очередной приступ ненужных воспоминаний, которые никак не получалось похоронить.  
Он подумал, неужели Джунсу чувствует себя так всегда, не только в мае? И друга стало так жалко, что Джеджун невольно громко всхлипнул. Какой-то замкнутый круг, из которого не придумали выхода: воспоминания, сожаления, сравнения, мысли «а если», каждый день, каждый раз, когда ты хочешь просто радоваться жизни. Он бы не хотел так жить.  
Джеджун тут же отогнал от себя назойливое ощущение, что он так и живет, просто обманывает себя намного лучше Джунсу.  
– Оппа, ты почему встал? Спальня там.  
Голос Миён показался сейчас на редкость противным, Джеджун даже прижал к ушам руки, чтобы его не слышать. Путь до кровати – длинный, почти бесконечный, Джеджун с трудом заставил себя его пройти, ни разу не споткнувшись. Ладони Миён заскользили по его телу, помогая раздеться, но все, о чем он сейчас мечтал, – рухнуть на постель и больше ни о чем не думать.  
– Генерал Духван, уходи! Генерал Духван, уходи!  
Джеджун слышал вопли толпы, шлепающие звуки от ударов дубинками, стоны и проклятия. Он видел застывшее бледное лицо Юнхо, по лбу у того стекала кровь, заливая глаза. В неверном свете луны казалось, что его нарисовали китайской тушью на фарфоре – с бурыми потеками, закушенными губами, жесткими скулами.  
Он попытался стереть алые струйки, потом увести Юнхо с площади, но каждый раз руки хватали пустоту. Тогда Джеджун попытался перекричать толпу, но его голос утонул в общем шуме.  
– Пойдем со мной. Пожалуйста, пойдем!  
Он кричал громче и громче, и все равно слишком тихо. Юнхо даже не посмотрел в его сторону, он внимательно следил за солдатами, избивавшими какого-то мальчишку в черной студенческой форме.  
Миён потрясла Джеджуна за плечо, но даже почти проснувшись, он продолжал шептать «пожалуйста», которое некому было услышать.

[ ](http://savepic.org/4474961.jpg)

***

Джунсу вышел из кафе, где встречался с Чанмином и Джеджуном, перешел через дорогу, свернул в какой-то переулок, затем во второй, третий. На пятом он перестал считать переулки, дороги и людей, торопливо проходивших мимо. Ему хотелось уйти подальше от тех, кого он по инерции продолжал считать друзьями.  
Сегодня Джеджун и Чанмин со своими насмешками и «хватит жить прошлым, повзрослей, наконец» просто превзошли себя. Да они даже его маму превзошли, а та никогда не упускала случая рассказать любимому сыну, как ему нужно жить и о чем помнить. Маму Джунсу любил и все ей прощал, в конце концов, она тогда не была в Кванджу, не знала Юнхо и Ючона и просто беспокоилась, но этих двоих так легко простить не получалось.  
Джунсу огляделся по сторонам, понял, что зашел в какой-то промышленный район, где никогда до этого не бывал, и уселся на первую попавшуюся каменную тумбу, прислонившись спиной к стене дома. Ноги невыносимо гудели, в ушах все еще стоял издевательский голос Джеджуна: «Да ты себе даже девушку найти не можешь, никто ведь не выдерживает сравнения с блистательным Ючоном». Он знал, что мог ударить в ответ, сказав что-нибудь вроде «Зато ты быстро утешился, и как, она лучше Юнхо?», но вместо этого промычал что-то про дружбу.  
Они с Ючоном действительно просто дружили, поэтому все эти намеки обижали ничуть не меньше, если не больше, заявлений о том, что пора отпустить мертвецов. С Джеджуном все понятно, у него, наверное, после Юнхо что-то в голове поломалось, но Чанмин тоже не отставал.  
Джунсу не понимал, откуда у них взялись такие мысли. Ючон с его проникновенным голосом, глупыми шутками, перепадами настроения и хитрой улыбкой мальчишки, попавшегося на шалости, всегда оставался для него самым близким, самым лучшим, но другом.  
Он вздохнул, потер переносицу и еще раз посмотрел на окрестности – нужно было сообразить, как добираться домой. Вряд ли в этом районе часто ездили такси. По крайней мере, Джунсу пока еще не заметил ни одного.  
– Поставь коробку и отдохни.  
Голос показался смутно знакомым, словно он слышал его когда-то во сне. Джунсу внимательно уставился на грузовик, припаркованный возле здания из желтого кирпича – то ли склад, то ли маленький завод. Грузчики таскали ящики, весело переругиваясь, только один парень отошел и устало опустился прямо на грязный асфальт. Темные длинные волосы закрывали лицо, но почему-то от позы у Джунсу что-то екнуло внутри.  
Он где-то точно видел человека, который постоянно сидел, скрестив лодыжки и обхватив руками колени. Джунсу посмеялся над собой, конечно, ведь это такая редкая поза, буквально каждый первый хотя бы раз в жизни сидел именно так. Но он все равно встал и медленно направился в сторону грузчика.  
В чудеса Джунсу не верил с тех пор, как узнал, что Санта-Клауса не бывает, но чувствовал, что с каждым шагом сердце в груди колотится все громче. А потом грузчик поднял голову, убирая волосы, и слепо уставился вперед.  
До этого момента он столько раз представлял эту встречу, думал, что закричит, бросится с объятиями, но сейчас Джунсу смог только прошептать: «Ючон».  
А потом повторил уже громче:  
– Ючон, Ючон-а!  
Тот медленно, невыносимо медленно перевел взгляд, уставился на Джунсу, прижал ладонь ко рту, словно перед ним стоял не его лучший друг, а призрак или демон.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – Ючон вскочил на ноги и попятился, хорошо, хоть креститься не начал. – Что ты тут забыл?  
Обида вновь подступила к горлу, на глаза невольно навернулись слезы. Джунсу так надеялся на эту встречу, так долго о ней мечтал, а ему явно не были рады.  
– Джунсу-я, прости. Я растерялся, – голос Ючона тут же смягчился.  
Он подошел поближе, застыл, переминаясь с пятки на носок. Казалось, Ючону очень хочется прикоснуться к Джунсу, но он все не решался.  
– Как? Что с тобой случилось? Давно ты в Сеуле?  
Джунсу начал бормотать, пытаясь получить ответы на все вопросы сразу, но, главное, что Ючон был жив, стоял рядом. Дышал, говорил, а все эти разговоры про смерть превратились в злую и глупую выдумку.  
– Я…Я был в тюрьме. – Ючон поджал губы и отвернулся, словно ожидал удара или осуждения.  
Но вместо этого Джунсу просто сделал еще один шаг и обнял его, уткнулся лбом во впадину между шеей и плечом. От Ючона пахло потом, пылью, грязью, но сейчас это было не важно, все на свете сейчас не имело значения.  
– Ты жив, – пробормотал Джунсу, цепляясь за худую спину. – Слава богу, ты жив.  
Он не знал, сколько времени они простояли так, пока наконец не почувствовал, что Ючон немного расслабляется и пытается обнять его. Только тогда Джунсу сообразил, что не задал самый важный вопрос:  
– А где Юнхо?  
– Юнхо вот уже пять минут стоит возле вас и скоро уронит ящик себе на ногу.  
Джунсу осторожно обернулся, все еще прижимаясь к Ючону.  
Юнхо действительно стоял рядом, косо обрезанная челка падала на лицо, закрывая левый глаз. Дело было явно не в модной стрижке, а в кривых руках парикмахера, ну или человека с ножницами. Поначалу Джунсу показалось, что помимо прически Юнхо почти не изменился, разве что раздался в плечах, но потом заметил и шрам возле правого глаза, и горькие складки у губ, и морщины, прибавлявшие возраста. Но улыбка осталась прежняя – широкая, искренняя и такая заразительная, что Джунсу начал улыбаться в ответ.  
– Поставь ящик, – пробурчал Ючон, высвобождаясь из объятий.  
– Не могу, это наш завтрак.  
– Вам нечего есть? А ночевать? Так, вы пойдете со мной.  
Джунсу вспомнил свой первый год в Сеуле, когда ему постоянно нечего было есть и приходилось хвататься за любую работу. А ведь Ючону и Юнхо явно приходилось сложнее, для всех они оставались бывшими заключенными, с которыми мало кто хотел связываться.  
– Потише, Джунсу-я, ты слишком быстро говоришь. Я не успеваю за твоей мыслью.  
Юнхо все же поставил ящик на землю и шагнул к нему, сам раскрывая руки для объятий.  
– Я рад тебя видеть, Джунсу.  
– Хён, – вздохнул Джунсу, окончательно успокаиваясь.  
Его мир, несколько минут назад неполный, расколотый, неожиданно собрался воедино, как шарик ртути. Впереди оставалось еще много проблем – Джунсу уже задумался, кого из приятелей попросит о работе для Юнхо, а кого – для Ючона, – но сейчас они выглядели мелкими и незначительными.  
– Нам есть где ночевать, – сказал Юнхо, вновь возвращаясь к треклятому ящику. – Но если нам сегодня не заплатят, то поесть не удастся.  
– Представляю, где вы живете. В каком-нибудь ужасном клоповнике.  
Ючон громко вздохнул, невольно подтверждая слова Джунсу.  
– Я живу один, у меня есть свободная комната. Пожалуйста, хотя бы на одну ночь, я должен узнать, что с вами случилось.  
Джунсу вновь начал частить, потому что вдруг понял: Ючон и Юнхо могут сейчас развернуться и уйти, и неизвестно, когда он вновь найдет их в большом Сеуле.  
– Вы сможете нормально помыться, – наконец выдал он последний аргумент.  
Юнхо и Ючон неуверенно переглянусь. Джунсу быстро сообразил, что железо нужно ковать, пока горячо, поэтому схватил Ючона за руку и буквально потащил за собой.  
– Но утром мы уйдем, – предупредил Юнхо за спиной.  
– Конечно, – согласился Джунсу. – Вы сможете уйти в любой момент.  
Разумеется, он не собирался так просто их отпускать, но сообщать об этом пока не собирался. Слишком они напоминали испуганных, загнанных зверьков, особенно Ючон, неуверенно сжимавший его пальцы. Джунсу был хорошим учителем, которого обожали ученики и их родители, и хорошо знал, что лаской и уговорами можно добиться гораздо больше, чем грубой силой.

В квартире у Джунсу Юнхо и Ючон чуть было не забились в угол в буквальном смысле. Видимо, оба отвыкли от обычного человеческого жилья, поэтому пялились на скромный интерьер так, словно попали в музей и боялись что-нибудь ненароком разбить.  
– Почему ты такой высокий? – риторически поинтересовался Джунсу у Юнхо, копаясь в своей одежде.  
С Ючоном оказалось намного проще, размеры у них были примерно одинаковые, разве что тот сильно похудел и все штаны с него практически сваливались. Тюрьма – не курорт, на казенных харчах там не поправишься.  
Юнхо только растерянно улыбнулся. Видимо, почувствовал себя виноватым.  
– О, слава богу, – Джунсу отыскал в шкафу старые брюки Чанмина, которые тот однажды оставил у него. Собирался, кажется, отнести в химчистку, но так и забыл.  
Голубые пятна на заднице брюки явно не украшали, но они хотя бы были чистыми. Одежду Юнхо и Ючона Джунсу хотелось просто сжечь, такой грязной и потрепанной она выглядела.  
– Чанмин, – он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Джеджун. Надо же им сказать.  
Юнхо и Ючон одновременно напряглись. Ючон покосился на дверь, Юнхо вскочил так, что чуть не снес низкий столик, на котором Джунсу собрал им поздний ужин.  
– Не надо, – тихо сказал Юнхо.  
– Но…  
– Или мы уйдем прямо сейчас.  
– Но я не понимаю…  
– Джунсу, – мягко сказал Ючон. – Не стоит будущему помощнику прокурора и перспективному финансисту водиться с уголовниками. Учителю в школе тоже не стоит, кстати.  
– Так вы знали! Вы знали, что я в Сеуле, где я работаю, и даже не подумали зайти! Я боялся, что вы погибли в Кванджу, Джеджун с Чанмином постоянно мне это повторяли, а вы знали!  
Губы у Джунсу задрожали.  
Ючон посмотрел на него – в глазах плескалось такое море тоски, за три дня не переплыть – и вздохнул.  
– Дело не в тебе, Джунсу-я. Дело в нас. Мой брат до сих пор не знает, что я жив.  
Джунсу хотел снова спросить, снова сказать, что не понимает, но потом счел молчание лучшим вариантом. Генерал Духван оставался у власти, Ючону и Юнхо повезло, что их выпустили, но на воле мало кто с нетерпением ждал бывших заключенных. Джунсу сам не знал, как поступил бы на их месте.  
– Хорошо, как скажете. Я, пожалуй, раскатаю футоны.  
Джунсу развернулся и почти бегом вышел из комнаты.  
Пока он взбивал подушки – больше просто бил кулаками, конечно, – Джунсу сумел немного успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Он вспомнил холодное выражение на вечно недовольном лице Миён и Джеджуна, который не знал, как ей еще угодить. Наверное, Юнхо не стоило на это смотреть, да и на Чанмина с его прекрасной карьерой – тоже. Видеть, как твои мечты исполняются у других – не самое приятное в мире зрелище.  
Минут через пять Джунсу окончательно повеселел. Главное, он встретился с друзьями, узнал, что они живы, а остальное рано или поздно утрясется. Он никогда не любил долго переживать из-за ерунды.  
Утром Джунсу успел сбегать к соседке, чтобы позвонить на работу и предупредить, что в школе сегодня не появится. К счастью, сегодня у него был только один урок и три консультации со старшеклассниками, которые можно было легко перенести, дети только радоваться будут. Пока он топтался перед дверью, надеясь, что соседка ночует дома, Джунсу в очередной раз подумал, что пора провести телефон у себя в квартире, и в очередной раз забыл об этом через пять минут. Со своими многочисленными знакомыми он предпочитал общаться вживую, а не прижимая к уху холодную трубку аппарата.  
Кстати, о знакомых. Он вспомнил, что его старый приятель, владелец кафе на Хондэ, как раз подыскивал официанта. Джунсу сам у него работал, когда только перебрался в Сеул, и знал, что тот парень надежный, платит всегда вовремя и не задает лишних вопросов. Юнхо бы ему точно подошел, все лучше, чем таскать ящики и коробки, рискуя надорваться в один не столь прекрасный день. Куда пристроить Ючона, Джунсу пока не представлял, но собирался всерьез подумать над этим вопросом. Сейчас бы ему подошла какая-нибудь контора, где много бумажек и мало людей, но в такие места и без протекции сложно было устроиться, что уж говорить о бывшем заключенном.  
Обо всем этом Джунсу размышлял, пока готовил нехитрый завтрак. Ничего серьезнее жареных яиц он сообразить не смог, потому что, откровенно говоря, готовка никогда не была его сильной стороной. Чаще всего он предпочитал есть в школьной столовой, в кафе за углом, ну или напрашиваться в гости – трюк всегда срабатывал, потому что Джунсу никогда не ходил к одним и тем же людям чаще раза в месяц.  
Он все еще продолжал возиться со сковородкой, жалея, что не купил вчера хотя бы ветчину, когда на кухне, зевая, появился Ючон. Он был босиком, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, и чем-то напоминал смешного, невыспавшегося ежика, хотя Джунсу подозревал, что в дикой природе ежи выглядят совсем иначе. По крайней мере, теперь Ючон не выглядел настолько несчастным и подавленным, как вечером, он даже улыбнулся, когда увидел еду.  
– Прости, у меня больше ничего нет.  
– За что? Яичница утром, что может быть лучше. Пойду растолкаю Юнхо, иначе он мне никогда этого не забудет.  
За завтраком Джунсу чувствовал себя не просто неловко: ему хотелось превратиться в тарелку, палочки, да хоть в пятно на полу, лишь бы не сидеть в тягостном молчании. Он понятия не имел, о чем им всем троим поговорить. Расспрашивать о тюрьме было верхом невежливости, а общие воспоминания включали в себя Джеджуна и Чанмина – не самая приятная тема, как он уже понял.  
Чем-то этот неловкий завтрак напоминал их первую встречу впятером. Джунсу привел в компанию Юнхо, с которым они познакомились в студенческом совете, и в те времена он сам был каким угодно, только не общительным и открытым. Рассказать бы об этом нынешним приятелям, ни один бы не поверил, что Ким Джунсу умел стесняться и молчать дольше, чем пятнадцать минут, да и то после убедительной просьбы. В Кванджу он перевелся из Сеульского университета, в котором все было хорошо, кроме программы по археологии, а тогда он мечтал стать кем-то вроде нового Шлимана, и рискнул бросить столицу и семью ради города в провинции. Об амбициях пришлось забыть после восстания, когда Чанмин буквально за руки вытащил их с Джеджуном из агонизирующего Кванджу, постоянно повторяя, что друзей уже не спасти, а вот сами они могут погибнуть в любой момент. Восстановиться в Сеуле у него получилось, но год он потерял, у семьи начались финансовые проблемы, и об археологии пришлось забыть раз и навсегда, хотя не сказать чтобы он сильно об этом жалел, ему нравилось работать в школе.  
Чон Юнхо после очередного скучного собрания совета буквально ворвался в жизнь одинокого забитого ботаника и решил как-то разнообразить его социальную жизнь. Так Джунсу познакомился с Ючоном и Чанмином, чуть позже с Джеджуном, и, по правде говоря, более не подходящих друг другу людей было трудно отыскать во всем университете. Ючона тогда интересовала только музыка и политика, хотя он учился на экономическом факультете вместе с Джеджуном, Чанмина – девушки и хорошо поесть, Юнхо и Джеджун интересовали друг друга, а Джунсу просто надоело проводить все вечера над книгами. Первые несколько встреч действительно прошли ужасно. Это потом они с Ючоном выяснили, что им нравятся одни и те же фильмы, одни и те же исполнители, да и чувство юмора у них оказалось похожим. Как-то незаметно они стали лучшими друзьями, которым больше не приходилось лихорадочно подыскивать слова, лишь бы не сидеть в тягостной тишине.  
Но это все осталось в прошлом.  
Скорее всего, либо Джунсу действительно превратился бы в пятно, либо Ючон и Юнхо просто сбежали бы, если бы не волшебная тема: школа и ученики. О них Джунсу мог говорить часами, припоминая смешные случаи и в лицах передразнивая других учителей. Через полчаса они втроем уже весело хохотали над строгой госпожой Квон, которая так боялась грызунов, что однажды запрыгнула на подоконник, увидев безобидную белую мышку, и над господином Эмом с его пусанским акцентом и непомерной гордостью.  
Джунсу говорил и говорил, вглядываясь в лица Ючона и Юнхо, такие старые и такие молодые одновременно, в их морщины, складки у губ, покрытые мозолями руки, и мысленно благодарил Бога за большие и малые милости. Оказалось, что помимо Санта-Клауса в жизни случаются другие чудеса, и, пожалуй, они гораздо лучше каких-то подарков в носке.  
Впервые за последние пять лет Джунсу чувствовал себя полностью и абсолютно счастливым. О Чанмине и Джеджуне он позабыл почти сразу и намертво и, по правде говоря, ему совершенно не было стыдно.

***

Ючон скинул шлепки и, скрестив ноги, устроился на скамейке перед домом, растирая ступни. Последние несколько метров ему казалось, что он ступает по раскаленным углям или битому стеклу, так он находился за день. Ючон никогда не подозревал, что работать курьером настолько тяжело. С другой стороны, ему не приходилось постоянно улыбаться, флиртовать и вообще изображать из себя послушную красивую куклу, как Юнхо. После смены в кафе тот всегда молчал хотя бы полчаса – просто сидел, уставившись в стену, и не говорил ни слова, о чем бы его ни спрашивали. Джунсу такое поведение пугало, он всегда беспомощно смотрел на них обоих, передвигаясь по собственному дому на цыпочках, и вообще старался слиться с интерьером. Ючон несколько раз пытался объяснить, что ничего страшного не происходит, что Юнхо просто отвык от людей и отойдет, ему всего лишь нужно побыть немного в тишине. В тюрьме Ючон насмотрелся на такое поведение, не только у Юнхо, у других сокамерников, которые могли посередине фразы отвернуться к стене и молчать несколько минут, а то и все свободное время, если, конечно, короткий промежуток между работой на фабрике и сном можно было назвать свободным временем. Ючон тоже так делал, когда окружающая действительность становилась слишком тяжелой и слова просто не шли на ум. Именно поэтому он сейчас сидел на скамейке, вздрагивая от прохладного майского ветерка, – зря не захватил куртку, – вместо того чтобы подняться в квартиру и принять горячий душ, ну или хотя бы чаю выпить. Ючон не хотел заставлять Джунсу переживать еще больше, тот и так слишком много для них делал: нашел работу, поселил в квартире и отказывался даже арендную плату брать, хотя Ючон и Юнхо упорно пытались уговорить его взять деньги. Оставалось только покупать продукты, уж от них Джунсу отказаться не мог, не возвращать же покупки в магазин.  
Вечер стал еще на пару градусов холоднее, и Ючон оглушительно чихнул, вытирая нос тыльной стороной руки. Еще одно преимущество работы курьером: никого не волновало, как сладко ты улыбаешься и насколько хорошо выглядишь, главное, чтобы документы и посылки привозили вовремя. Пару раз девочки-секретарши пытались с ним заигрывать, но Ючон просто разворачивался и уходил, не обращая внимания на предложение сходить в кино или прогуляться по набережной. Он до сих пор не представлял, как это – взять и пригласить кого-то в кино или в кафе, просто пройтись по улице, без постоянного ожидания, что ему рявкнут в спину: «Заключенный номер семьсот двадцать пять, руки за спину, ноги на ширине плеч». В тюрьме Ючон мечтал только о свободе, а теперь не понимал, что с ней делать.  
Он несколько раз хотел поговорить об этом с Юнхо, чувствует ли тот то же самое, но каждый раз откладывал разговор на потом. Все вокруг, включая сокамерников и охранников, а теперь вот Джунсу и, наверное, коллег, считали Юнхо сильным, уверенным в себе, настоящей скалой, и только Ючон знал, какой тот на самом деле хрупкий и уязвимый. Фарфоровая ваза, которая может разбиться от неосторожного прикосновения. Почти такой же, как сам Ючон, и пару раз им уже пришлось собирать друг друга из осколков, больше не хочется.  
Ноги свела мелкая противная судорога – то ли от усталости, то ли от холода, и Ючон поморщился от боли. Сейчас бы помог массаж и горячая ванна, но он мог потерпеть. Вот чему-чему, а терпению он за последние годы научился лучше всего.  
– Ты с ума сошел?  
Ючон поднял голову и растерянно улыбнулся. Он знал, как успокоить Юнхо, но забыл, что нужно говорить расстроенному Джунсу. Хотя, судя по всему, пришло время научиться и как можно быстрее.  
– Почему ты сидишь на скамейке? Простудишься же.  
Окно в квартире, где они жили втроем, светилось мягким уютным светом. Если приглядеться, то можно было рассмотреть фигурку с кошкой, которая машет лапкой. Ючон не помнил, как называются эти китайские штуки, но, кажется, они приносили счастье. Он очень хотел немного счастья, необязательно для себя, хотя бы для Джунсу и Юнхо, а еще для мамы и брата. Больше в мире у него никого не осталось, и, наверное, это тоже неплохо. Больше счастья для близких людей, меньше проблем для самого Ючона.  
– Иногда мне хочется тебя ударить, – вздохнул Джунсу. – Может быть, у тебя появится хоть немного ума.  
– Бесполезно, – прошептал Ючон и опять чихнул.  
– Я же говорил, что простудишься.  
В руках у Джунсу был красный вязаный шарф, потертый и пахнущий почему-то апельсинами. Ючон нашел его в шкафу пару дней назад и не смог удержаться, чтобы не понюхать. Дурацкая привычка, подхваченная после тюрьмы – словно он перестал доверять глазам и осязанию, только запахи напоминали, что он выбрался из тесной вонючей камеры, где никогда не пахло апельсинами.  
– Идиот, – Джунсу вздохнул еще раз и замотал шарф возле шеи Ючона. – Я тоже идиот, нужно было куртку захватить.  
– Я просто не хотел мешать, – Ючон посмотрел на землю, потому что сил смотреть в глаза Джунсу у него не осталось. – Мы, наверное, постоянно тебе на нервы действуем.  
– Рискуя повториться...  
Джунсу замолк, а потом начинал энергично растирать предплечья и ладони Ючона.  
– Я знаю, я идиот, – сказал тот.  
Шарф немного кололся, пальцы на ногах совсем заледенели, Джунсу обиженно сопел рядом, и Ючон неожиданно почувствовал себя так хорошо и правильно, как чувствовал только в пять лет, перед Рождеством. Неважно, что в Бога он перестал верить после Кванджу.

Время тянулось слишком быстро и одновременно слишком медленно. Июнь, июль, середина августа – Ючон отмечал дни и недели мимоходом, как районы на карте, куда нужно было отвезти очередной пакет. Юнхо начал больше разговаривать, теперь он не напоминал дикого кота, которого против его воли притащили в квартиру. Кажется, он даже пару раз сходил на свидания, правда, непонятно, с парнем или с девушкой. Сам Ючон перестал сидеть на скамейке перед домом, не находя в себе сил войти внутрь. Тюрьма не исчезла из памяти, это не те воспоминания, которые можно убрать по мановению волшебной палочки, но словно немного отодвинулась, подернулась пленкой рутины. Он перестал постоянно оглядываться и прятать куски еды под футон – как Джунсу орал, когда обнаружил этот склад, – мысленно слышать: «Заключенный номер семьсот двадцать пять».  
Не то чтобы у Ючона была идеальная жизнь, он точно не о такой мечтал в юности, но какая уж получалась. Один раз он случайно наткнулся на парня, с которым они вначале сидели вместе, тот просил милостыню на улице, и Ючон от страха чуть было не шарахнулся в сторону. К счастью, парень его не узнал, равнодушно скользнул взглядом мимо, а бросаться к нему с объятиями Ючон не собирался. Наверное, он поступил недостойно, трусливо и совершенно точно неблагородно, но об этой части прошлого ему хотелось забыть раз и навсегда.  
Он знал, что Юнхо бы его не одобрил, поэтому ничего не рассказал о встрече. Где-то в глубине души, на самом ее донышке, Юнхо оставался таким же прекрасным идеалистом, как Джунсу, верящим в мир, добро и помощь всем нищим на улице. Наверное, штука с религией, которую Ючон до конца не понимал. Его это не злило и не раздражало, в конце концов, где бы они были без Джунсу, но включало в голове что-то вроде переключателя «кто позаботится о придурках, кроме меня». Джунсу бы его убил за подобные мысли, он-то считал себя самым сильным и ответственным из их небольшой компании в три человека. Юнхо бы не убил, просто покачал бы головой и рассмеялся. Порой Ючона немного изумляло, как хорошо он успел изучить Юнхо за эти годы – его мысли, реакции, даже привычку от волнения или злости постукивать правой ногой об пол. Все эти мелочи, на которые раньше Ючон не обращал внимания, пока Юнхо оставался просто хорошим другом, а не человеком, прошедшим рядом половину кругов ада.  
Джеджун бы его убил за такие мысли. При воспоминании о Джеджуне Ючон перевернулся на левый бок, почесал нос, а потом выбрался из под легкого одеяла, хотя до звонка будильника оставалось еще полчаса. Все равно бы заснуть уже не получилось.  
С самого первого вечера так повелось, что они никогда не обсуждали Джеджуна и Чанмина, словно не было таких людей в их жизни. Джунсу не просто старался не упоминать об оставшихся двоих, он спрятал все совместные фотографии со стен, несмотря на то, что его никто об этом не просил. Ючон просто постарался понадежнее вычеркнуть обоих из памяти – не потому что воспринимал как предателей. Просто они, особенно Джеджун, оказались символом его несложившейся жизни. Как все могло бы быть и как уже никогда не будет. Ючон не испытывал зависти, скорее, это чувство напоминало камешек в ботинке, который натирал кожу и мешал идти. Ючон не считал себя мазохистом, которому нравится ходить с камнями в обуви, поэтому жил по принципу «меньше думаешь о неприятном, крепче спишь». Что творится в голове у Юнхо, Ючон понятия не имел. Он примерно представлял, конечно, но лезть в душу с глупыми вопросами не собирался.  
Не было этих двух так и не было, им втроем отлично жилось.  
Ючон осторожно поднялся, стараясь не разбудить Юнхо, спавшего на соседнем футоне, и пошел на кухню. В холодильнике оказалось шаром покати, хорошо, что четыре яйца отыскались. Ючон поморщился – очередная яичница на завтрак его не вдохновляла, но раз уж они все забыли заглянуть в магазин, ничего другого не оставалось.  
Резкий звонок в дверь оторвал его от тягостных раздумий о собственной безалаберности. Скорее всего, это была соседка, хотела попросить сахару или немного кофе, она думала о будущем завтраке еще меньше их троих вместе взятых.  
Именно из-за нее и ее дурацкой привычки забегать по утрам – посмотреть на Юнхо, как подозревал Джунсу, – Ючон даже не подумал спросить, кто там. Он машинально открыл дверь и не глядя пошел обратно на кухню, чтобы не сжечь последнюю надежду на завтрак.  
– Опять сахар забыла купить? – поинтересовался он, не оборачиваясь.  
– Какой, к черту, сахар? Ты кто?  
Если бы он умел отматывать время назад, хотя бы на пару минут. Ючон замер, зажмурился и досчитал до пяти, все еще надеясь, что ему почудилось.  
– Джунсу-хён, ты где? Джунсу?  
Яичница на сковородке громко шипела, превращаясь в угольки.  
– Джеджун-хён, Чанмин, что вы тут делаете в такое время?  
Джунсу вышел из гостиной, где теперь жил, путаясь в длинных пижамных штанах. Ючон все еще стоял спиной к двери, у него неожиданно не осталось сил, чтобы просто обернуться и посмотреть на людей, которых он называл друзьями.  
– Мы не видели тебя уже два месяца, на звонки ты не отвечал. Мы начали волноваться, представляешь, – Джеджун, как обычно, говорил слишком быстро. Акцент из его речи почти пропал, но вот эта привычка частить, особенно когда он нервничал, никуда не делась. – Не хочешь нас познакомить со своим приятелем? Я что-то не помню у тебя таких друзей.  
Ючон глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, провел рукой по коротким волосам – он так мечтал после тюрьмы отрастить их, но на работе существовали свои требования, – и наконец медленно повернулся.  
– Пять лет не такой большой срок, чтобы забыть.  
Если честно, он ожидал любой реакции: шока, недоумения, даже испуга, но только не того, что Джеджун заорет на всю квартиру. С глоткой у него всегда было отлично.  
– С ума сошел? – зашипел Джунсу.  
Чанмин просто стоял, приоткрыв рот и моргая, словно надеялся, что спит, и пытался таким образом проснуться. Юнхо вылетел из комнаты, увидел незваных гостей и теперь мало чем отличался от Чанмина: тоже приоткрыл рот и замер на месте.  
Ну, хотя бы при взгляде на него Джеджун вопить перестал, будто встретил привидение. Ючон не сразу сообразил, что для орущего идиота, скорее всего, так и было.  
Минут через десять в квартире отвратительно пахло сожженной яичницей – пришлось открыть все окна, но слабо помогло, – а они впятером сидели в гостиной. Точнее, сидели втроем: Ючон, Джунсу и Чанмин. Джеджун метался по комнате, а Юнхо стоял у окна, смотрел на улицу и, судя по напряженной позе, мечтал оказаться где-нибудь далеко-далеко. Желательно, поближе к Антарктиде.  
Ючон понимал его, как никто, так мерзко он давно себя не чувствовал.  
– Неловко получилось, – пробормотал Джунсу, упорно глядя в пол, будто именно там были написаны ответы на все вопросы жизни и смерти.  
– Неловко? Это ты называешь неловко? – взорвался Джеджун. – Что вообще происходит? Почему ты нам ничего не сказал?  
За последние годы он похудел еще больше, черты лица заострились, и теперь он выглядел словно красивая, хищная и очень злая птица.  
– Меня попросили не говорить.  
– Мы думали, что вы погибли, – сказал Чанмин, внимательно изучая запонки на белоснежных манжетах.  
Забавно, никто из них не мог посмотреть в глаза друг другу, вот и верь после этого в сказки, что время лечит.  
– Кто попросил не говорить? – Джеджун явно никак не мог успокоиться, чтобы они все могли нормально поговорить, как взрослые разумные люди. По крайней мере, Ючону хотелось верить, что хоть кто-то здесь сохранил разум.  
– Я, – Юнхо отвернулся от окна и сделал шаг к Джеджуну, недобро прищурив глаза.  
– И почему же ты попросил не говорить?  
Ючон с трудом подавил желание выскочить из комнаты и убежать куда глаза глядят, например, на работу. Он видел, как Юнхо в тюрьме ставил на место зарвавшихся нахалов, причем, обычно их даже бить не приходилось, и вовсе не хотел повторения спектакля. Особенно, с участием Джеджуна в главной роли. Тот, может быть, и поспешил их похоронить, но после того, что Ючон сам видел в Кванджу, винить его было сложно – кровь, разбитые головы, размазанные по мостовой внутренности. Но вряд ли Юнхо чувствовал то же самое, слишком много обиды плескалось в его глазах.  
– А ты сам не догадываешься? Зачем преуспевающему юному финансисту сомнительные знакомства?  
– Юнхо, прекрати.  
– Почему я должен прекращать? Вряд ли твоя будущая жена одобрила бы таких друзей.  
– Причем тут Миён? Ты ревнуешь, что ли? Я должен был сидеть на берегу реки и ждать своего бывшего любовника, который по глупости полез в дурацкое восстание? Ты слишком хорошо о себе думаешь.  
Губы у Юнхо побелели от злости, и Ючону показалось, что сейчас тот просто врежет Джеджуну.  
– Бывший любовник. Дурацкое восстание. Очень увлекательно, продолжай. Что я еще о себе не знаю? – голос у Юнхо прозвучал холодно и отстраненно. – Правда, я теперь еще больше не понимаю, почему мы должны были сообщить вам, – тут он коротко посмотрел на Чанмина, – о том, что мы в Сеуле.  
В этот момент Джунсу схватил Ючона за руку, быстро провел пальцами его запястью – успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя, – и тут же отпустил.  
– Мы вроде как были друзьями, – сказал Джеджун, скрещивая руки на груди.  
– Видимо, для тебя тут ключевые слова «вроде как».  
– Не решай за меня, где у меня ключевые слова, а где нет.  
Краем глаза Ючон заметил, что даже Чанмин сжался в своем кресле, растеряв весь сарказм. Джунсу пытался слиться со спинкой дивана, а сам Ючон чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся в детство. «Мама, папа, не ссорьтесь», – так и вертелось у него на языке.  
– Я думаю, нам больше не о чем разговаривать. Я опаздываю на работу.  
– Ты думаешь? Ты вообще слишком много думаешь! Лучше бы ты начал пользоваться мозгами лет пять назад!  
Юнхо, не слушая вопли Джеджуна, прошагал к выходу, на ходу приглаживая растрепанные волосы. Хорошо, хоть одеться успел, а то с него бы сталось выйти на улицу в пижаме.  
– Ючон, ты тоже опаздываешь.  
Ючон виновато посмотрел на Джунсу, который уставился на него с немой просьбой «не оставляй меня с ними, пожалуйста» во взгляде.  
– Мне нужно идти.  
Чанмин встал с кресла, положил руку на плечо Джеджуну, успокаивая его, а Ючон в это время торопливо взъерошил волосы Джунсу.  
– Все будет хорошо, только не переживай.  
На улице он попытался догнать Юнхо, но тот шел слишком быстро, и Ючон вскоре безнадежно отстал, когда тот свернул в очередной переулок. Сердце в груди билось часто-часто, и никак не получалось сглотнуть горький комок в горле.  
«Дурацкое восстание», – постоянно приходило на ум. Последние пять лет его жизни, точнее, не-жизни в тюрьме, уместились всего в два слова – «дурацкое восстание».

***

Джиэ сидела на подоконнике, болтала ногами и подпевала какой-то песенке по радио, размахивая в такт деревянной ложкой. Чанмин посмотрел на нее и невольно улыбнулся: может, его невеста и была чуть умнее золотой рыбки, зато рядом с ней всегда хотелось смеяться. Родители и сестры до сих пор не одобряли выбор Чанмина, но, по правде говоря, их мнение мало его волновало. Они практически перестали разговаривать после восстания в Кванджу, а с появлением Джиэ и вовсе записали его в пропащие. Знал бы кто на работе, посмеялись бы. От соджу, выпитого с Джеджуном, кружилась голова, в желудок словно камни засунули, и в горле все пересохло.  
Чанмин не собирался напиваться, особенно перед завтрашним заседанием, но хёна трясло так, что казалось преступлением бросить его в таком состоянии. Пару раз ему пришлось буквально хватать Джеджуна за шиворот, чтобы тот не угодил под машину, которых в Сеуле внезапно стало слишком много. В чем-то Чанмин его понимал: не каждый день встречаешься с призраками прошлого, да еще говоришь много неприятных слов, просто потому что от шока хорошие не находятся. Это была мерзкая сцена, в самом деле мерзкая. И Джеджун определенно в ней выглядел «плохим парнем», но осуждать его как-то не получалось. Скорее всего, потому что Чанмин прошел эти круги ада вместе с ним: не рядом с Джунсу с его наивной верой, который в итоге то ли выиграл, то ли проиграл.  
– Оппа, – Джиэ спрыгнула с окна, подбежала к Чанмину и повисла у него на шее. – Минут через десять все будет готово.  
– Спасибо, – он делано улыбнулся, – я поужинал. Больше не хочется.  
– Но, оппа…– Джиэ обиженно надула губы, и Чанмин погладил ее по щеке, а затем поцеловал в кончик носа.  
– Не сердись. Съем на завтрак.  
– Будет не так вкусно!  
– Я переживу, ты же знаешь.  
– Какой злой призрак похитил моего оппу, пусть вернет его немедленно, – Джиэ топнула ногой, сама не подозревая, насколько права.  
Злой призрак – иначе и не скажешь. Впервые за долгое время при мысли о еде Чанмина начинало ощутимо тошнить, хотя, кроме супа на обед и четырех бутылок соджу, в его желудке ничего сегодня не было.  
– Извини, – он еще раз поцеловал Джиэ, теперь в уголок губ. – Мне нужно немного поработать.  
На самом деле Чанмин просто хотел остаться один и подумать обо всем, что случилось. Если Джеджуна сегодняшняя встреча придавила, как каменная плита, то сам он не чувствовал ничего, кроме бездонной пустоты, от которой все больше голова болела голова. Чанмин достал из портфеля еще одну бутылку соджу, внимательно вгляделся в прозрачную жидкость, словно надеялся отыскать ответ на самый главный вопрос: что же ему теперь делать? Джунсу с его аргументами оказался как никогда прав: не знать было намного проще. Никаких тебе этических дилемм, никакого ощущения предательства и детской обиды, никакого чувства ледяного ужаса. Чанмин слишком хорошо знал, чем может грозить подобная дружба, ему и так пришлось долго доказывать на работе, что он не имел отношения к событиям в Кванджу, что сбежал сразу же, как только начались беспорядке, потому что всегда был лоялен режиму. Он почти не кривил душой, кроме лояльности, но об этом не собирался сообщать никому, даже Джеджуну. Чанмин до сих пор помнил, как иногда вечерами они сидели вдвоем в их комнате в общежитии, и Юнхо увлеченно рассказывал, о том, куда катится страна и о способах затормозить это падение. Чанмин помнил, как тот метался босиком между футонами, бурно жестикулировал, и глаза Юнхо горели немного фанатичным ярким блеском, пока он сыпал доказательствами так, будто выступал на дебатах в университете. Сейчас от этого блеска не осталось ни следа, словно лампочку выключили.  
Чанмин открыл бутылку и сделал большой глоток, не утруждая себя поисками стакана. Горло и пищевод неприятно обожгло, затошнило еще сильнее, и он прижал ладонь к губам, словно надеялся таким способом удержать алкоголь. Чанмину повезло, его не стошнило, иначе Джиэ, несмотря на свой легкий характер, тяжело приложила бы его деревянной ложкой по лбу. Один раз она так сделала, на глазах Джеджуна и его Миён, а потом долго извинялась. Впрочем, его это не спасло от безжалостных подколок. Джеджун в детстве не одну чашку яда выпил, хорошо, что сам Чанмин сразу поцеловал гадюку.  
Соджу не помогло, оно никогда не помогало, наоборот, чувство пустоты внутри стало еще больше, таким огромным, что, казалось, могло засосать в себя весь мир. Чанмин попытался подумать о Джеджуне, которому, наверное, сейчас было еще тяжелее, хотя когда он впихивал его в такси, тот вообще мало соображал и вряд ли сейчас мог терзаться чем-нибудь, кроме головной боли. К сожалению, легче не стало. Чанмин, как в детстве, попытался разложить свои эмоции на составные части: почему ему плохо, почему он чувствует себя таким одиноким и обиженным. Раньше подобный способ всегда его успокаивал – когда ты понимаешь, что с тобой творится, проще справиться с проблемой.  
Сначала Джунсу и его молчание. Быть может, они никогда не дружили так близко, как Чанмин сначала с Юнхо, а потом с Джеджуном, но он всегда думал, что на него можно положиться, что Джунсу не из тех, кто умеет бросать ножи в спину. Как выяснилось, он немного просчитался – ради себя тот бы, скорее всего, не стал лгать, точнее, скрывать правду, но вот ради других легко поступился своими принципами. Променял одних на друзей на других, и это задевало, потому что никто не любит, когда его заменяют. К несчастью, всерьез сердиться на Джунсу не выходило, потому что злость всегда помогала сбросить негатив, а не копить его внутри. Быть может, кто-то кого-то променял, но Чанмин каждый раз, как в стену, утыкался в одну и ту же мысль – так было лучше. Если на работе Джунсу узнают, с кем он живет в одной квартире, вышибут своего драгоценного учителя в два счета, никто не решится всерьез ссориться с режимом, даже ради прекрасного педагога и любимчика детей. Как известно, незаменимых людей, особенно во времена диктаторского режима просто не существует. Если на работе Чанмина узнают, с кем он дружил в юности, тоже вышибут, не задумываясь. Так что не знать – это был самый щедрый подарок, который Джунсу мог сделать не только для него, но и для Джеджуна, с тем-то вообще все выглядело совсем запутанно.  
Раз сердиться на Джунсу не выходило, оставались Ючон и Юнхо. По большому счету, Ючон хоть и был – какое противное это слово «был» – его другом, они никогда особо близко не общались, только в компании. Значит, оставался Юнхо, так называемый лучший друг, которому, наверное, даже в голову не пришло, что Чанмин скучал все эти годы. Это звучало очень жалко и совсем по-детски, но он действительно скучал по Юнхо, по тому, кого в юности считал чуть ли не старшим братом. Старших братьев у Чанмина не было, только младшие сестры, и рядом с Юнхо он всегда чувствовал себя защищенным. Словно мальчишка в начальной школе, кричащий во время ссоры: «Я сейчас брата позову и он тебе накостыляет». Юнхо всегда можно было позвать, и он бы действительно накостылял.  
После Кванджу никто так и не сумел заменить Чанмину старшего-брата-которого-никогда-не-было. Уж точно не Джеджун, тот сам нуждался в крепком плече рядом. Не в смысле крепкое плечо, как мужчина для женщины, а напарника, боевого товарища, хотя если речь шла о Джеджуне и Юнхо… Чанмин окончательно заблудился в собственных мыслях, голова с каждой секундой казалась все тяжелее и тяжелее, а думать получалось через раз, не то что анализировать собственные ощущения.  
От слова «анализировать» Чанмин почему-то захихикал и глотнул еще соджу. Если он способен пусть мысленно произносить такие сложные слова, значит, не совсем пьян. Чанмина это не устраивало, он хотел напиться так, чтобы в голове тоже не осталось ничего, кроме пустоты – только не леденящей, как где-то в районе живота, а легкой и беспечной, как песенки Джиэ.  
Он еще раз вернулся к мысли о брате – она была такая глупая и одновременно такая правильная, наверное, поэтому избавиться от нее не получалось. Чанмин невольно вспомнил собственную семью и как те легко вычеркнули его из жизни, потому что, с их точки зрения, он оказался бракованным, не оправдывающим надежд. Интересно, а как родители Юнхо отнеслись к его возвращению? Скорее всего, обрадовались, Чанмину очень хотелось в это верить.  
Неожиданно он понял, что не заснет, если не узнает наверняка. Видимо, выпитое соджу ударило в голову, но Чанмину было просто необходимо выяснить, что сказали родители Юнхо, когда тот вернулся домой. Пол под ногами зашатался, стены поплыли под пальцами, но он упрямо направился к выходу, покачиваясь на ходу. Есть разговоры, которые нельзя откладывать на потом.  
– Оппа, ты с ума сошел? Не пущу, – Джиэ не то чтобы двоилась, просто почему-то казалась то ли выше, то ли толще, в общем, какой-то не такой.  
Чанмин моргнул, потом с силой ущипнул себя за руку, пытаясь немного прийти в себя.  
– Ты же знаешь, что сейчас лучше не спорить, дорогая.  
В голове эта фраза звучала связно и логично, но когда он попытался ее произнести, вышло неразборчивое мычание.  
– Отговаривать тебя бесполезно, я так понимаю, – Джиэ скрестила руки на груди. – Я поеду с тобой.  
– Нет, нет, не надо, я ненадолго, мне только спросить.  
Чанмин словно со стороны слышал свое бормотание и догадывался, что спор он уже проиграл. Джиэ могла казаться милой и недалекой, но если что-то решала, остановить ее не получилось бы даже у цунами. Чанмин сам с этим столкнулся, когда Джиэ, тогда еще продавщица в небольшом магазинчике рядом с его работой, поняла, что она и неловкий начинающий юрист – идеальная пара. Не сразу, но у нее получилось убедить в своем решении Чанмина, который поначалу шарахался от нее и ее напористости.

– Я иду к соседям вызывать такси, в таком виде тебе лучше не показываться, а ты постарайся не разнести половину дома, когда начнешь обуваться.  
Чанмин послушно кивнул, он всегда знал, когда лучше промолчать, – помогало не только в личной жизни, но и в карьере. При мысли о том, что придется сейчас обуваться, куда-то ехать и пытаться говорить, в ушах зашумело, захотелось вернуться в комнату и просто лечь спать. Вопросы могли подождать до завтра, до того момента как он протрезвеет и сможет внятно выражаться. К сожалению, даже очень пьяный Чанмин не мог отключить мозги, он слишком хорошо понимал, что завтра у него не останется мужества, что чувство вины возьмет вверх и Юнхо вновь исчезнет из его жизни, теперь уже окончательно. Порой мертвые значат для нас гораздо больше, чем живые, потому что мертвых гораздо проще возводить на выдуманный пьедестал.  
Джиэ вернулась, нарочито громко вздохнула, когда увидела, что он застыл в той же позе, в какой сидел и до ее ухода, опустилась на колени и помогла влезть в ботинки. Интересно, а Миён когда-нибудь делала так для Джеджуна? Почему-то у Чанмина никак не получалось представить эту картинку. Он встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли, и чуть не упал, Джиэ пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы удержать. На самом деле, Миён казалась красивой, умной, хорошей, у нее был всего один значительный недостаток – она не родилась Юнхо. Но думать об этом Чанмину не хотелось, личная жизнь его друга оставалась на совести друга. В конце концов, Миён действительно казалась неплохим выбором, гораздо лучше тех, что были до нее.  
– Оппа, не спи на ходу, иначе мы никуда не поедем, – Джиэ нетерпеливо постучала ему по плечу, Чанмин в очередной раз встряхнул головой, чтобы прийти в норму.  
Обычно к этому времени алкоголь немного выветривался, и он чувствовал себя если не трезвым, то хотя бы относительно вменяемым. В этот раз опьянение накатывало волнами: каждый раз, когда Чанмин думал, что ему полегчало, в голове вновь начинало шуметь, стены вращались, пол норовил убежать из-под ног.  
«Пусти земля, я сам пойду», – как называл такое состояние Джеджун. Со стороны оно казалось гораздо забавнее.  
В машине Чанмин несколько раз закрывал глаза, погружаясь в блаженную дрему, но бдительная Джиэ тут же толкала его кулаком в бок, и приходилось возвращаться в суровую реальность. Он несколько раз пытался сформулировать вопрос, не мог же он заявиться посреди ночи к Джунсу, позвать Юнхо и с порога заявить: «Слушай, я знаю, что твои родители – люди суровые, ты сам мне рассказывал, но они ведь обрадовались, когда ты вернулся из тюрьмы?». Это бы выглядело как минимум очень странно, а еще глупо. Чего-чего, а казаться глупым Чанмин терпеть не мог. Скорее всего, его бы просто вытолкали взашей, и были бы правы.  
Только когда они добрались до дома Джунсу, Чанмин набрался мужества и заявил:  
– Я передумал, поехали обратно.  
– Что значит, передумал? Я поехала с тобой через половину Сеула, только чтобы ты передумал? Понятия не имею, что мы делаем у дома Джунсу-оппы, но раз уж мы приехали, то зайдем, – Джиэ буквально клокотала от гнева.  
– Суровая девушка, – подмигнул таксист. – Так мы возвращаемся или вы остаетесь? Мне-то все равно, но счетчик тикает.  
– Сами вы «суровая девушка». Мы остаемся, – Джиэ сунула несколько смятых купюр водителю и решительно потащила Чанмина из такси.  
– Уже поздно, – слабо попытался запротестовать он, провожая взглядом удаляющееся такси.  
– Раньше надо было думать, – заявила Джиэ и подтолкнула его к входу в подъезд.  
«Надо было думать» – прекрасный совет. Жаль, что его всегда говорят слишком поздно.  
Джиэ сама позвонила в дверь за Чанмина, который так набрался мужества, что никак не мог придумать способа сбежать побыстрее и подальше.  
– А ты кто? – невежливо ляпнула она, глядя на взъерошенного Ючона.  
Чанмину поначалу показалось, что тот с утра так и не причесывался.  
– А вы кто, простите? – прищурился Ючон. – В Бога не верим, деньги не подаем, новые кофемолки не интересуют.  
– Она со мной, – Чанмин понял, что сбежать все равно не удастся, Джиэ ведь в курсе, где он живет.  
– Хотелось бы знать, что ты тут делаешь? Мне казалось, утром мы все сказали друг другу.  
– Утром мы в основном молчали, – вздохнул Чанмин.  
Это было правдой, разговаривали только Юнхо и Джеджун, хотя вряд ли их разговор мог сойти за светскую беседу.  
– Мне никто не хочет объяснить, что происходит? – противным голосом поинтересовалась Джиэ.  
Точно таким же тоном она передразнивала надоедливых покупателей, пока работала в магазине. Хамить в глаза было слишком невежливо, ее бы тогда сразу уволили.  
– Ючон-а, кто там…Ой, Джиэ, Чанмин…  
Голова Джунсу появилась над плечом Ючона, который продолжал изображать неприступную стену, перегораживая вход в квартиру.  
– Хён, пусти нас, пожалуйста, – Чанмин провел ладонями по лицу, словно пытался стереть мутную дымку, застилавшую глаза.  
Кажется, с перепугу он почти протрезвел, но видел все еще немного неясно. По крайней мере, Чанмин надеялся, что это последствия алкоголя, а не слезы. Он терпеть не мог плакать при других. Он вообще плакать не любил, считая это непозволительной слабостью.  
– Ну, заходите, наверное, – неуверенно сказал Джунсу и тронул за руку Ючона, чтобы тот отодвинулся.  
Тот действительно отодвинулся, но с таким видом, будто делал королевское одолжение.  
– Если ты опять расстроишь Юнхо, я тебя выслежу и испорчу не только карьеру, – прошипел Ючон, когда Чанмин проходил мимо.  
«Я не собираюсь, – хотел сказать он. – Я не собираюсь, и мы же были друзьями, хён». А еще: «Почему ты так плохо обо мне думаешь?».  
Все эти слова Чанмин предпочел оставить при себе.  
– В этом доме можно поспать? – Юнхо опять появился последним, широко зевая.  
Чанмин уставился на него во все глаза, даже пелена куда-то пропала. Утром он старался на него не смотреть: сначала было слишком неожиданно, потом слишком неловко, а во время ссоры с Джеджуном – слишком страшно.  
Юнхо изменился. Сияющий золотой мальчик юридического факультета исчез, остался уставший мужчина с горькими складками у губ, шрамами на висках и волосами, легко тронутыми сединой. Чанмин прижал руку к груди, почему-то стало тяжело дышать.  
То, что случилось с Юнхо, – и тени возле глаз, и усталость, которая, казалось, пропитала каждую клеточку его тела, и ранняя седина – это было неправильно, несправедливо, так не должно быть.  
Только не с Юнхо.  
Чанмин хотел спросить про родителей, правда, хотел, но понял, что лучше не надо. Он не желал бередить раны, даже если на самом деле их не было.  
– Хён, – он с трудом улыбнулся, все еще продолжая прижимать руку к груди, чтобы унять бешеный стук сердца. – Хён, я очень рад тебя видеть.  
Дурацкая, банальная фраза. В суде у Чанмина получалось намного лучше, но сейчас словно все связные мысли и подходящие фразы просто исчезли.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Чанмин-а, – неожиданно улыбнулся Юнхо, а потом обнял его.  
Единственное, что на этом свете не изменилось, – объятия Юнхо. Они остались по-прежнему теплыми и надежными. Больше всего Чанмин скучал именно по этим объятиям.  
– Я – О Джиэ, – раздалось у него за спиной, – и я не понимаю, почему вы лапаете моего жениха.  
Джунсу громко расхохотался.  
Юнхо попытался отодвинуться. Но Чанмин ему не позволил. Ему хотелось еще на несколько секунд продлить ощущение, что все правильно, все пошло именно так, как они впятером мечтали несколько лет тому назад.  
Работа, карьера – все это было важно, по-настоящему важно, но Чанмин не собирался отказываться от друга, только потому что какой-то там генерал возомнил себя полубогом.  
В конце концов, на лбу у Юнхо и Ючона не сияли надписи «противник режима». Со всем остальным можно было справиться, если не болтать попусту.  
Болтать Чанмин точно не собирался.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ и уткнулся лбом в плечо Юнхо.  
Нет ничего лучше, чем случайные встречи.

***

Юнхо стоял на берегу Хан и так внимательно вглядывался в сухой бурый лист, крутившийся в грязной воде, словно от этого зависела не только жизнь самого Юнхо, но и будущее всего человечества. Порой бывает: загадываешь важное желание, а потом ищешь знаки, которые подтвердят, сбудется или нет. Наверное, это было совсем по-детски, но в свое время именно эта привычка позволила Юнхо не сойти с ума, хотя он знал, в какой-то момент он почти переступил эту грань. Первые несколько месяцев в тюрьме он постоянно слышал голоса, видел тени, скользящие по стенам, настроение сменялось от полной апатии до бурной эйфории. Скорее всего, если бы он обратился к врачу, тот либо успокоил бы его, либо отправил на лечение, но когда ты заключенный, да еще по обвинению в государственной измене, на подобную роскошь можно не рассчитывать.  
Именно тогда Юнхо начал постоянно загадывать всякую ерунду: если на обед дадут кимчи, значит, завтра не погонят в поле, если их не погонят в поле, значит, у Ючона не начнется приступ астмы и так далее. Порой загаданное сбывалось, порой нет, но это позволяло отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, постоянного хождения по кругу, что было бы если… Постепенно голоса в голове исчезли, вместе с тенями, да и перепады настроения сошли на нет. Быть может, все наладилось само по себе, но Юнхо понимал, что прошел по тонкой грани, и не спешил отказываться от привычки, даже когда сбылось очередное загаданное событие и их с Ючоном выпустили на свободу гораздо раньше положенного срока.  
По большому счету, им просто повезло. Начальник тюрьмы оказался неплохим мужиком, который считал его обманутым мальчиком. «Думаешь, я не знаю, что тебя просто втянули во все это, – тут начальник всегда энергично махал рукой, – затащили, как телка на бойню». Юнхо с ним не спорил, только виновато улыбался. Он быстро понял, что есть ситуации, когда лучше промолчать и согласиться, тогда появлялся шанс получить какую-нибудь награду, и Ючону повторял то же самое. Наверное, с точки зрения героической книжки, Юнхо вел себя неправильно, но проблема в том, что жил он вовсе не в героической книге, и некому было восхищаться его стойкостью.  
Именно начальник, Чо Дэрён-ши, сделал все, чтобы его выпустили пораньше: написал прошение, выдал отличную характеристику, вроде бы шепнул пару-тройку слов нужным людям. Ючон в этой ситуации оказался вагоном, прицепленным к паровозу, Юнхо в первый раз посмел возразить и отказался выходить на свободу без него. Дэрён-шши в очередной раз обозвал его благородным идиотом, но спорить не стал – освобождение, правда, немного затянулось.  
Впрочем, тогда лишние пару месяцев мало что значили для Юнхо – без Ючона он бы просто не справился, бросился бы в реку или повесился через пару недель. Такое порой случалось с освобожденными, они не знали, что им делать вне стен тюрьмы.  
Листок, видимо, попал в одну из подводных воронок, потому что продолжал крутиться на месте. Загаданные пять минут давно прошли, но Юнхо продолжал стоять на месте, не обращая внимания на пронизывающий осенний ветер. Старая куртка прохудилась и особо не согревала, впрочем, как и свитер, который отдал ему Джунсу. Он оказался на размер меньше и жал в плечах, а еще неприятно колол кожу, но Юнхо все не решался пойти и купить себе новую одежду, несмотря на отложенные деньги. Он все не мог привыкнуть, что ему хватает не только на еду, и откладывал, откладывал, словно хомяк, не верящий, что завтра дармовые орешки не закончатся.  
Ючон прятал по углам еду, а Юнхо деньги – вот такая получилась забавная парочка придурков, хоть в кино снимай.  
Листок закрутился быстрее и наконец утонул. Прошло почти полчаса с того момента, как Юнхо заметил его на воде. Обычно предыдущие листья на этом месте тонули гораздо быстрее.  
Юнхо медленно закрыл и открыл глаза, подул на замерзшие руки, потер щеки, чтобы немного успокоиться. Сердце в груди билось оглушительно громко и быстро, словно он пару минут назад пробежал стометровку. Юнхо порадовался, что в это время суток случайных прохожих тут не бывало – ничего криминального он не делал, просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии. Дурацкое, глупое желание, не стоило его загадывать, но удержаться не получилось, и вот теперь, хотя бы мысленно, он уже расхлебывал последствия необдуманного поступка.  
После тюрьмы Юнхо очень не любил поступать необдуманно, все его предыдущие загадывания были вполне невинными: найти новую работу, получить побольше чаевых, не опоздать утром в ресторан. Если бы он сам не верил с такой силой, что его приметы сбываются, чувствовал бы себя сейчас лучше.  
Юнхо в очередной раз попытался доказать себе, что все это теория относительности, на самом деле не тонущие листки или пять серых кошек подряд не имеют никакого отношения к реальности, просто случайные совпадения. Он слишком запутался, он сам не знал, хочет, чтобы его желание исполнилось или нет.  
Быстрым шагом до дома было где-то полчаса, и Юнхо уже опаздывал к ужину, Джунсу и Ючон вновь будут волноваться. С той поры как Джеджун неожиданно ворвался в квартиру, оба окончательно превратились в маму-медведицу, случайно оказавшуюся в двух телах одновременно.  
«Как ты себя чувствуешь?», «Ты же не переживаешь?», «Ты поел?», «Кто тебя расстроил?», – Юнхо понятия не имел, что отвечать на эти вопросы. Вежливое «я поел» или «я не переживаю» их не устраивало, тут же начинался перекрестный допрос третьей степени, спасибо, лампой в глаза не светили.  
Если бы не Чанмин, Юнхо бы, наверное, окончательно замкнулся в себе, но лучший друг, буквально свалившийся с неба, помогал немного справиться с гиперопекой. Хотя Юнхо сильно сомневался, что Чанмин мог сейчас считаться его лучшим другом, ведь был Ючон, с которым они вместе пережили слишком много. Тот, конечно, его порой раздражал, кроме того, оставался Джунсу, плевать хотевший на все тонкости: Ючон немедленно занял привычное место света в окошке и боевого товарища одновременно. Но это Джунсу, он всегда легко относился к жизни, а вот Чанмина такое положение вещей откровенно напрягало. Он, конечно, ничего открыто не высказывал, но ревность порой проскальзывала, и Юнхо сразу начинал чувствовать себя неловко. Вроде они взрослые мужчины, но все равно играли в игру под названием «Ты его уважаешь больше, чем меня?».  
– Юнхо-оппа, Юнхо-оппа, подождите.  
Женский голос так неожиданно оторвал его раздумий, что Юнхо вздрогнул.  
– Простите, если я вас отвлекаю, – невысокая девушка склонилась перед ним в низком поклоне.  
Он не сразу сообразил, что это Хоа, новая официантка из кафе. Она пришла совсем недавно, держалась немного в стороне, да и смены у них пересекались всего несколько раз. Неудивительно, что в сгущавшейся темноте он ее не узнал.  
– Совершенно не отвлекаете. Я сейчас ничем не занят, – Юнхо решил поддержать светскую беседу.  
Непонятно почему его вежливый ответ смутил Хоа, она прижала ладони к щекам и отвернулась.  
– Вы не возражаете, если я составлю вам компанию? – прошептала она, когда набралась смелости вновь посмотреть на Юнхо.  
– Давайте я лучше провожу вас до дома. Уже поздно, девушке опасно бродить одной в темноте.  
Хоа просияла и быстро-быстро закивала головой. Даже в темноте Юнхо заметил, как заблестели ее глаза. Он знал этот взгляд, знал это выражение лица, и в груди у него отчего-то стало пусто.  
Вовсе не такое желание Юнхо загадывал, когда смотрел на сухой лист в воде, но почему бы и нет? Он попытался припомнить, когда в последний раз занимался сексом. Кажется, после тюрьмы, когда случайно подцепил девушку в баре. Та была безобразно пьяна, а потертая одежда и землистый цвет лица Юнхо ее не оттолкнули. Он не то чтобы избегал отношений, пусть даже на одну ночь, все же тело требовало разрядки, просто сначала не было сил, потом времени, затем в его жизнь вновь ворвался Джеджун.  
Юнхо помотал головой, отгоняя ненужные воспоминания. Хоа была такой милой, такой наивной, что тащить ее в собственный ад выглядело преступлением. Она не заслужила парня с темным прошлым и демонами в душе.  
– Оппа чем-то расстроен? – Хоа осторожно тронула его за руку, привлекая внимание.  
– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – Юнхо попытался улыбнуться.  
Вышло, по правде говоря, кривовато. Он несколько раз до этого ходил на свидания с посетительницами кафе, и всегда эти попытки заканчивались предсказуемо: Юнхо сбегал. Конечно, он вежливо объяснял девушкам, что дело не в них, и дело действительно было не в них, но его оправдания девушек не утешали. Иногда они злились, иногда обижались, одна даже разрыдалась – потом Юнхо чувствовал себя ужасно. Он не хотел никому причинять ненужную боль, даже случайно, ее и так хватало в не лучшем из миров.  
Юнхо искоса посмотрел на Хоа, шагавшую рядом, и подумал, что все его несостоявшиеся девушки выглядели одинаково: выразительные большие глаза, длинные темные волосы и, главное, слишком белая кожа, словно он инстинктивно пытался найти замену. Это была горькая мысль, и она ему совсем не понравилась.

Никто из его друзей, даже Чанмин, не знал о том, что Юнхо пережил много лет назад. Они считали, что у Юнхо и Джеджуна все получилось просто, без всяких моральных терзаний и угрызений совести. По крайней мере, так ему сказал Ючон, когда они зачем-то начали вспоминать прошлое. Порой в тюрьме эти разговоры помогали – вспомнить, что есть мир помимо каменных стен или колючей проволоки. «Вы казались такими правильными, такими настоящими, мне даже в голову не пришло, что вообще-то так не принято».  
Родители Юнхо выгнали бы его из дома, если бы узнали, что сын спутался с другим мужчиной. Он никогда им не рассказывал про Джеджуна, но мысленно слышал голос отца: «Мерзость какая. Наш сын бы так не поступил, значит, ты не наш сын».  
Впрочем, похожую фразу Юнхо все-таки услышал, только не из-за Джеджуна, а когда вернулся домой после тюрьмы. Мама стояла рядом и тихо плакала, Чихе упрямо кусала губу, но возразить они не попытались. Юнхо их не винил, отцу лучше было не возражать – он жил по собственным принципам и не прощал, когда те пытались нарушить. Хорошо, что он так и не узнал про Джеджуна. Наверное, сын-преступник все же немного лучше, чем извращенец.  
Поначалу, когда Юнхо только попал в тюрьму, он думал, что это наказание за его грех, испытание, посланное Богом. Но вокруг были люди, тот же Ючон, которые не сделали ничего плохого, не воровали, не убивали, не любили других мужчин, и, тем не менее, тоже угодили за решетку. Он не разуверился в Боге, хотя несколько раз подходил к этой черте, просто понял, что зачастую дело не в грехах, а в удаче. Есть те, кто ступает по трупам, но закон закрывает на это глаза, есть те, кто оказывается не в том месте не в то время и расплачивается за неудачу всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Если Бога в самом деле волновало, какого пола человек, которого любил Юнхо, он мог предъявить ему счет на Страшном Суде. А так Юнхо предпочитал думать, что дело не в Боге, а в людях и в их желании решать, что хорошо и что плохо. Правда, он долго шел к этой мысли и до сих пор хотел считать Джеджуна исключением из правил и верить в традиционность своих предпочтений.  
К сожалению, тело считало иначе.  
– Оппа, мы пришли. Спасибо, что проводили, – Хоа вновь оторвала его от мрачных размышлений.  
– Не за что. Это была приятная прогулка, – Юнхо поклонился, и она буквально расцвела.  
С его точки зрения ничего приятного в прогулке, где два человека просто идут рядом и молчат – один – потому что стесняется, второй – потому что слишком погружен в себя, – не было, но Хоа, видимо, считала иначе.  
– Взаимно, оппа. Надеюсь, мы завтра увидимся.  
– Если я не ошибаюсь, завтра вы не работаете, – он не знал точно, просто помнил, что их расписания обычно не совпадают.  
– Вы следите за моими сменами, – Хоа чуть в ладоши не захлопала от восторга. – Я поменялась с Сухён.  
Юнхо растерялся, он понятия не имел, что на это сказать, поэтому опять поклонился и поспешил распрощаться.  
Время близилось к полуночи, и он заторопился домой. О том, что сделают с ним Ючон и Джунсу, даже думать не хотелось.  
Вот если бы Юнхо гораздо чаще не хотелось думать, его жизнь, скорее всего, сложилась бы иначе. Вероятно, опять же с точки зрения героических книг, было слабостью жалеть о выбранном решении, но Юнхо часто жалел – о том, что полез в политику, оказался тогда на площади, не стал отсиживаться в кустах. Его несчастная страна, которая совсем недавно избавилась от власти Японии, пережила раскол, братоубийственную войну, диктатуру, она просто не заслужила очередного тирана. В двадцать с небольшим так легко верить в собственные силы, романтические идеалы, в слово «свобода». К несчастью, порой цена за эту веру оказывается слишком велика.  
Если бы он знал, что все получится так, как получится, то, скорее всего, сбежал бы из Кванджу с Джунсу, Чанмином и Джеджуном. Скорее всего – даже сейчас Юнхо не был уверен, что смог бы пройти мимо.  
Он даже от Бога не сумел отказаться, что уж говорить от веры в ту самую пресловутую свободу, которую заслужил каждый кореец. 

Впрочем, как выяснилось чуть позже, свободу, возможно, заслужил каждый кореец, кроме него. Ючон прямо с порога начал орать, что он волновался, что Юнхо окончательно с ума сошел, что так нормальные люди не поступают. От злости он даже про «хёна» забыл, такое с Ючоном случилось второй раз в жизни, первый был еще в тюрьме. Джунсу, к счастью, не орал, зато обиженно смотрел, тяжело вздыхал и пытался впихнуть тарелку с едой чуть ли не в рот, несмотря на все протесты.  
Юнхо снова почувствовал себя непутевым ребенком, хотя эти двое были младше, но их этот факт, кажется, совершенно не смущал. Наверное, со стороны такие отношения выглядели нездоровыми, слишком сильная эмоциональная привязанность – это всегда немного нездорово, но обвинять Джунсу и, тем более, Ючона у него просто не выходило. Юнхо понимал, что порой сам ведет себя не лучше, если не хуже, и если бы это Ючон так задержался без предупреждения, он бы его просто убил, чтобы потом не мучиться.  
Когда у тебя нет почти ничего, страшнее всего потерять то, что еще осталось.  
За ночь Юнхо почти убедил себя, что ему очень нравится Хоа и что у них непременно все получится, если он в очередной раз не сбежит. А бежать Юнхо не собирался – по крайней мере, до того момента, как в кафе, где он работал, не вошел Джеджун. К счастью, он выбрал не его столик. Но Юнхо все равно умудрился от неожиданности уронить меню, а потом еще и заказ перепутал, чего с ним никогда не случалось.  
Джеджун не пытался к нему подойти или заговорить, просто сидел и смотрел, даже к заказанной еде не притронулся. Этот взгляд нервировал чуть ли не больше, чем вооруженные охранники на вышках вокруг тюрьмы. Юнхо ошибался, путался в заказах, каждой клеточкой тела остро ощущая взгляд Джеджуна, следящего за каждым его движением. Сначала Юнхо злился: ему хотелось взять этого непрошеного наблюдателя за шкирку и выкинуть из кафе. Потом бесился: взять за шкирку и набить морду, а затем он неожиданно успокоился. Если Джеджун решил поиграть, то Юнхо не собирался поддаваться. Наверное, тот рассчитывал на агрессию, ярость, быть может, попытки заговорить и выяснить, что происходит. Вместо этого Юнхо сделал вид, что они незнакомы: спокойно проходил мимо столика, улыбался клиентам, легко флиртовал с Хоа. В школе ему нравилось участвовать в спектаклях. Пусть ему редко доставались главные роли, сейчас он ощущал себя словно на сцене.  
Юнхо даже немного расстроился, когда Джеджун молча поднялся и ушел, даже счет не спросил – просто оставил на столе новенькие купюры. Здорово, наверное, когда тебе не приходится считать каждую копейку. Юнхо с трудом подавил желание зайти к Чанмину домой – Джиэ была бы только счастлива – и спросить, что случилось с Джеджуном и какая муха того укусила. Он знал про Миён, знал про скорую свадьбу, помнил про безобразную ссору и понятия не имел, зачем Джеджуну понадобился этот визит. Впрочем, в кафе он мог и случайно зайти, и просто растеряться.  
Этой мыслью Юнхо себя успокоил и не пошел к Чанмину. Он даже Ючону ни слова не сказал, слишком хорошо представлял, как тот отреагирует. Скандалы на рабочем месте ему точно были не нужны.  
Джеджун пришел на следующий день и через день, и через неделю. Он все так же специально садился не за столики Юнхо, молчал и просто смотрел. А Юнхо все так же его игнорировал, лишь украдкой позволяя себе поглядеть на Джеджуна – тот повзрослел, похудел, сменил стрижку, но его красота никуда не делась. Вот это было самым грустным: сердце Юнхо все так же пропускало два удара, когда он смотрел на знакомый профиль, крупную родинку на шее, короткие волосы на затылке.  
Юнхо тяжело вздохнул, потер виски – после избиения на площади его порой мучили мигрени, – виновато улыбнулся Хоа, вот кто точно оказался не виноват, и подошел к столику, за которым сидел Джеджун.  
– Что будете заказывать?  
Джеджун вздрогнул, медленно поднял глаза и дернулся, словно хотел вскочить и рвануться к двери. Он еще не понял простую истину – порою можно убежать от полиции, от дубинки, даже от пули, но от себя ни разу не получилось.  
Юнхо знал, что ему стоит держаться подальше от Джеджуна, но пусть люди часто обманывают, сухие осенние листы почти не лгут.

***

Юнхо и Чанмин шагали по улице рядом и весело над чем-то смеялись. Точнее, смеялся только Юнхо, Чанмин просто улыбался, широко и открыто. Джеджун давно не видел у него такой улыбки.  
По правде говоря, он и Чанмина давно не видел. С той поры, как тот начал общаться с Юнхо и Ючоном, Джеджун оказался практически исключен из жизни.  
«Хён, ты же понимаешь», – он несколько раз слышал эту фразу, и она приводила его в бешенство.  
Нет, он не понимал.  
Дым сигареты обжег горло, Джеджун тяжело закашлялся, сплюнул на мостовую тягучую слюну. В последнее время он слишком много курил, чтобы успокоить нервы, слишком часто пил, чтобы забыться, ошибался на работе, ссорился с Миён. Его тщательно налаженная жизнь неуклонно катилась под откос, а Джеджун спокойно стоял и смотрел – как сейчас, на Юнхо и Чанмина.  
Он не решался подойти и заговорить, слишком хорошо помнил отстраненный голос Юнхо с его «Что вы будете заказывать?». Для Джеджуна это прозвучало как «я тебя не знаю и не хочу знать, будь любезен оставить меня в покое».  
Он знал, что виноват перед Юнхо. Даже не потому, что поверил в его смерть, – Чанмин тоже поверил, не потому, что начал встречаться с Миён, а из-за злых, обидных слов про восстание. Если бы Джеджун мог повернуть время вспять, он бы взял эти слова обратно.  
Наверное, не нужно было приходить в кафе, это оказалось бессмысленным ковырянием в ранах, которые он считал затянувшимися. Но, как выяснилось, ничего не прошло, корочка последних лет содралась на удивление легко, и Джеджун словно вернулся на пять лет назад, когда не представлял, что делать.  
По большому счету у него оставалось два варианта: продолжать двигаться по накатанной колее, жениться на Миён, найти новых друзей, завести парочку симпатичных детишек и пушистую белую собаку. Ну, или плюнуть на гордость и попытаться вернуть Юнхо, с риском потерять все, к чему он так долго стремился. Его родители и сестры, скорее всего, сказали бы, что выбора у него нет. Как можно променять хорошую работу и славную девушку на парня, да еще отсидевшего в тюрьме за участие в восстании. Вот только Джеджун с детства не особо слушал мудрые советы родителей – он их обожал, он был им благодарен, но жить предпочитал по-своему.  
Догоревшая сигарета обожгла пальцы, и Джеджун со злостью швырнул окурок на дорогу, а затем придавил его ботинком, словно давил все ненужные сомнения.  
Домой он в очередной раз вернулся поздно и в плохом настроении. В ушах все еще продолжал звучать смех Юнхо – искренний, теплый, бархатистый. Смех, в который он влюбился при первой встрече и который теперь предназначался не ему.  
– Оппа, что с тобой происходит? – поджала губы Миён, глядя на его угрюмое лицо.  
– Ничего, все в порядке, – буркнул Джеджун, огибая ее, чтобы пройти на кухню.  
Он понимал, что она переживает, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить, но опять откладывал выяснение отношений на потом. Джеджун часто откладывал все на потом, словно собирался жить вечно.  
Он привычно посмотрел на фотографию, теперь Миён переставила ее на окно, будто надеялась, что та побыстрее выгорит, а вместе с ней исчезнут все проблемы. Она не знала всего, но дурой она не была, и явно догадывалась, что Чанмин и Джиэ перестали приходить не просто так.  
Юнхо на фотографии смеялся – опять этот проклятый смех, словно преследовавший Джеджуна. И тут его неожиданно накрыло воспоминаниями: не о том, как они познакомились, не о крыше, где он впервые понял, что влюблен, даже не площади, которая снилась каждый май. Он вспомнил, как они втроем добрались до Сеула из тусклого, серого, присыпанного пеплом Кванджу. По крайней мере, Джеджуну тогда весь мир казался потерявшим краски. Джеджун сбегал от опеки Джунсу и бродил по улицам в одиночестве, вглядываясь в лица прохожих, и ненавидел каждого из них. Все они были живы, ходили, говорили, дышали, а Юнхо – нет. Порой казалось, что если резко обернуться, то увидишь за плечом знакомую улыбку. Если проснуться рано, то услышишь шлепанье босых ног. Он открывал глаза в четыре утра, почти свернул шею, но чуда не произошло. За все это время Юнхо даже ни разу ему не приснился.  
Джеджун опустился на пол, обнимая себя за колени. Тогда чудо не произошло, но оно случилось сейчас, упало спелым яблоком в подставленные ладони, а он его упустил. Просто-напросто испугался.  
Если бы Джеджун мог плакать, он бы, наверное, разрыдался, но слез не было – ни тогда, ни сейчас, только сухие спазмы, не позволяющие вздохнуть. Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна, рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, и Джеджун сжал руками горло, словно надеялся, что так будет легче, что он сможет вдохнуть. Миён влетела на кухню, испуганно вскрикнула и захлопотала в поисках успокоительного.  
Такой приступ она видела всего один раз, но Джунсу, кажется, хорошо объяснил, что нужно делать. Вода потекла по подбородку, пока Джеджун пытался проглотить таблетку, но хотя бы голова больше не кружилась, и он сумел вздохнуть – совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы не потерять сознание.  
Уже потом, когда приступ прошел – черт, их не случалось последние два года, – Джеджун решил, что ему не стоит больше встречаться с Юнхо. Так было лучше для всех, для самого Юнхо в том числе. Вернее, Джеджуну хотелось в это верить, в то, что он все еще что-то значит в его жизни.  
Решимости хватило ровно на неделю. Приступы больше не повторялись, но настроение Джеджуна не улучшилось. Наоборот, мир вокруг окончательно превратился в мрачное место, без всякого проблеска надежды. Ему даже пришлось взять отпуск на работе, сказавшись больным.  
Хотя он действительно болел – только не гриппом, а другим человеком. Выходить из дома не хотелось, общаться было не с кем, читать не получалось, поэтому целыми днями Джеджун лежал и смотрел в одну точку, слушая пластинки. Музыка помогала ему не думать.  
Когда в один из таких бессмысленных пустых дней в дверь позвонили, Джеджун меньше всего ожидал увидеть на пороге Джунсу. Тот, видимо, сам не очень понимал, зачем решил заглянуть, потому что топтался в проходе, мял в руках снятую куртку и явно чувствовал себя неловко.  
– Хён, может, хватит? – наконец заговорил он, после того как Джеджун скрестил руки на груди и скептически посмотрел на него.  
– Что именно хватит?  
– Я хотел сказать, хватит издеваться друг над другом. Ты ужасно выглядишь, Юнхо-хён ужасно выглядит, но, наверное, это не мое дело.  
– Ты прав, не твое, – Джеджун поразился, насколько надменно прозвучал его голос.  
Честное слово, за подобный тон он бы сам себе врезал.  
Джунсу недовольно поморщился, но не ушел и даже комментировать интонацию не стал.  
– Так вот, ваши отношения – это ваши отношения, но я скучаю по тебе, Чанмин скучает по тебе, Ючон тоже скучает, хотя никогда не признается. Про Юнхо-хёна я говорить не стану, это же не мои проблемы.  
– Ты не очень по мне скучал последние полгода. По крайней мере, я этого не заметил. Чанмин теперь общается только с вами, а про Ючона я ничего не знаю.  
Слова «и знать ничего не хочу» Джеджун предпочел оставить при себе. Хотя бы потому, что они были неправдой, ему не хватало лучшего друга.  
Если не считать Юнхо, из всей компании он ближе всего общался с Ючоном, даже когда появился Джунсу. Поначалу Джеджун ревновал, но потом не то чтобы смирился, просто понял – у них разные отношения, разная дружба. Ючон был для него что-то вроде боевого напарника, из тех, с кем можно устроить розыгрыш, о котором будет говорить весь университет, а потом ходить с невинными лицами, иногда переглядываясь и прыская от смеха. Например, когда под псевдонимом написали в студенческую газету статью о вымышленной стране. Статья получилась настолько яркой, что о ней болтали еще несколько месяцев, даже преподаватели поверили, что та страна существует на самом деле.  
– Я знаю, что виноват, – Джунсу вздохнул. – Ты меня простишь?  
Джеджун с трудом удержался от желания стукнуть себя по лбу. С Джунсу всегда было так: как злиться на человека, который всегда готов признать свои ошибки и попросить за них прощения? Ни у кого из остальных друзей такого полезного качества не водилось.  
– Я и не злился.  
– Отлично. Может, тогда угостишь меня чаем?  
Джеджун, ни слова не говоря, пошел на кухню. Чай так чай, хотя бы обед не попросил. Готовить в таком состоянии совершенно не хотелось.  
Джунсу остался у него до прихода Миён, болтая обо всем и ни о чем. Джеджун заметил, как старательно тот избегает упоминать имя Юнхо, и был за это благодарен. Душеспасительные беседы и ненужные воспоминания – последнее, что ему сейчас требовалось.

Через час этой болтовни Джеджун даже смог улыбнуться, а еще через пятнадцать минут – рассмеяться. Он и забыл, как невероятно легко чувствовал себя рядом с Джунсу и как ему этого не хватало.  
Но стоило появиться Миён, и Джунсу заторопился, хотя та из вежливости предложила ему остаться на ужин.  
– Спасибо огромное, я пойду. Мы с друзьями сегодня договорились встретиться, один из них хочет нас со своей девушкой познакомить.  
Джеджун невольно закусил губу, горячая волна гнева захлестнула его, заставив покраснеть. К счастью, Миён не обратила это внимания.  
– Ючон нашел себе девушку?  
– Нет, не Ючон, – невинно улыбнулся Джунсу. – Юнхо-хён. Они работают вместе, кажется, ее зовут Хоа или Роа, что-то вроде того.  
Джеджун вспомнил невзрачную мышь из кафе с именем «Хоа» на фирменном платье. Юнхо просто не мог запасть на нее, не мог и все – она же была страшненькой, как вся их жизнь.  
– А, – сказал он, – понятно. Удачи Юнхо.  
– Обязательно передам.  
И выпустив напоследок эту парфянскую стрелу, Джунсу сбежал.  
– Что это за Ючон и Юнхо, не помню у тебя таких друзей. Хотя, – Миён потерла лоб, – что-то знакомое.  
Джеджун рассказывал ей про восстание и друзей, оставшихся на площади, упоминал их имена и сейчас он, как никогда, радовался тому, что Миён всегда пропускала не важную для нее информацию мимо ушей.  
– Они, скорее, друзья Джунсу. Так что не бери в голову, – он поцеловал ее в щеку, и Миён явно тут же выкинула неведомых ей друзей из головы.  
– Оппа, ты повеселел. Выздоравливаешь?  
– Скорее всего, – Джеджун еле слышно скрипнул зубами.  
Если считать, что злость и ревность лучше апатии, то он определенно шел на поправку.  
Если Джунсу собирался подтолкнуть Джеджуна к каким угодно действиям, задумка удалась. К утру точка кипения достигла критической отметки. За ночь Джеджун успел представить Юнхо и эту Хоа во всех мыслимых и немыслимых эротических позах, разбить три чашки, одну пиалу для супа и сломать любимые палочки.  
Миён поначалу пыталась его успокоить, но потом махнула рукой и ушла спать. Спала она всегда на боку, свернувшись калачиком и подложив ладонь под щеку. Посреди ночи Джеджун прокрался в спальню, включил тусклый ночник и долго смотрел на Миён, такую юную и трогательную во сне – он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько виноватым, даже когда наткнулся на Юнхо и Ючона дома у Джунсу.  
Джеджун говорил Миён, что любит, обещал на ней жениться, собирался провести с ней остаток жизни, но сейчас у него не осталось ничего, кроме пустоты. Она казалась замечательной, по крайней мере, для Джеджуна – он знал, что Джунсу, да и Чанмин ее не особо любят, но это была не вина Миён, она просто не могла соревноваться с Юнхо. В итоге, она проиграла человеку, которого не видела ни разу в жизни. У судьбы иногда горькое чувство юмора.  
Единственное, на что надеялся Джеджун, – это на то, что Миён найдет себе кого-нибудь без такого прошлого. Она заслуживала, чтобы любили ее и только ее, а не пытались отыскать в ней замену. К счастью, в Сеуле с этим было попроще – если бы они жили в деревне, да даже в Кванджу, отыскать парня, который не стал бы считать ее бракованной, оказалось бы сложной задачей. Некоторые предрассудки умирали с трудом.  
Джеджун наклонился, поцеловал Миён в висок и выскользнул из дома, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он уже принял решение. По правде говоря, он принял его еще пять лет назад, но дело оставалось за Юнхо – судя по всему, у него осталось не так много чувств из прошлого.  
В ноябре светало поздно, и когда Джеджун добрался до Инсадона, тусклый серый свет только-только разогнал ночную тьму. Кафе еще было закрыто, и все, что Джеджуну оставалось, – терпеливо ждать. Он поежился от холода, прислонился к стене и закурил третью за утро сигарету. В очередной раз он пообещал себе меньше курить и в очередной раз нарушил обещание уже через десять минут.

[ ](http://savepic.org/4474914.jpg)

Первым появился какой-то незнакомый парень, скорее всего, повар. Он хмуро посмотрел на Джеджуна, но ничего не сказал и загремел ключами, открывая тяжелую дверь. Пару секунд он думал, не напроситься ли посидеть в кафе – все теплее, чем на улице, но потом все же решил, что не стоит так наглеть. Через полчаса после повара – Джеджун успел окончательно заледенеть – появился один из официантов, кажется, его звали Минхо. Именно за его столик Джеджун чаще всего садился, вот и запомнил. Вслед за ним быстро процокала каблуками эта мышь, Хоа, и Джеджун чуть было не зашипел ей в спину «даже не мечтай, Юнхо тебе все равно не достанется». От злости он сломал сигарету, пока пытался достать ее из пачки, и тихо выматерился сквозь зубы, от холода пальцы уже плохо гнулись.  
Юнхо появился одним из последних или последним, Джеджун не стал разбираться. Откровенно говоря, он настолько устал, замерз и разозлился, что ему было плевать.  
– Ты еще позже прийти не мог? – заявил он, отлепляясь от стены, ставшей практически родной за эти полтора часа.  
– Я вовремя пришел, – растерянно ответил Юнхо. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – клацнул зубами Джеджун. Он сам не знал, то ли из-за холода, то ли из-за гнева.  
– Но не сейчас же, мне работать нужно.  
– Сейчас.  
Юнхо посмотрел на Джеджуна, на кафе, потом опять на Джеджуна и пожал плечами:  
– Я так понимаю, спорить бесполезно? Подожди, я предупрежу, что задержусь.  
– Правильно понимаешь, – крикнул ему в спину Джеджун и добавил вполголоса: – И предупреди, что вообще не придешь сегодня.  
– Куда пойдем? – Юнхо появился две сигареты спустя. Он улыбался, и Джеджун чуть не вспылил, прекрасно понимая, что улыбка адресована не ему.  
– Куда угодно, – он развернулся и решительно зашагал по улице. – Что это еще за Боа? – имя Джеджун исковеркал намеренно, пусть Юнхо не думает, что он следит за именами его подружек.  
– Хоа, – поправил Юнхо, догоняя его. – Мы вроде как встречаемся.  
– Вроде как или встречаетесь?  
– Тебе какое дело? Следи за своей невестой.  
– А, ты ревнуешь? – Джеджун остановился и резко повернулся.  
Юнхо не успел натянуть на лицо маску безразличия, поэтому Джеджун успел заметить, как горько у того искривились губы.  
– Мне кажется, тут ревную не я, – спокойно ответил он.  
– Но ты ревнуешь? Или уже все забыл?  
Джеджун, если хотел, вцеплялся, как бультерьер, проще было пристрелить, чем расцепить зубы.  
– Я ничего не забыл. Но с чего ты взял, что я ревную? Слушай, это какой-то бессмысленный разговор. Если ты пришел сюда выяснить насчет моей ревности, я, пожалуй, вернусь на работу, мне деньги с неба не падают.  
– Мне тоже не падают. И один день тебя точно не разорит, – Джеджун схватил Юнхо за руку и потянул за собой. – Я устал и замерз, мы можем снять номер в отеле, чтобы поговорить.  
– «Поговорить»? Это теперь так называется? – Юнхо недобро прищурился.  
– Я хочу именно поговорить, а ты на что намекаешь? – Джеджун нарочито облизал губы.  
Юнхо схватился за голову.  
– Никаких номеров, мне только сплетен не хватало.  
– Конечно, тебя же знает весь Сеул, да что там Сеул – вся Корея только мечтает посплетничать о тебе.  
– Никаких отелей, иначе я разворачиваюсь и ухожу.  
– Хорошо, принцесса, у меня есть ключи от квартиры моего приятеля. Он вернется через неделю.  
– Ты кого принцессой назвал?  
– Ладно, королева, – фыркнул Джеджун.  
Юнхо открыл и закрыл рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, но спор продолжать не стал, и так люди на улице начали на них оглядываться.  
До квартиры они добрались в молчании, к счастью, та находилась не так уж далеко.  
Но стоило им переступить через порог, как Юнхо тотчас бросился в атаку, явно копил злость всю дорогу:  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
– С чего ты взял, что я от тебя что-то хочу? – недобро ухмыльнулся Джеджун.  
– Ты сам сказал, нам надо поговорить, и притащил меня сюда, скажешь, для того, чтобы полюбоваться моей неземной красотой?  
– Нет, просто решил поинтересоваться, когда именно ты сменил ориентацию и у тебя так сильно испортился вкус.  
В ту же секунду как он сказал эти слова, Джеджун пожалел, что у него нет функции «прикусить язык вовремя».  
– Это я тебе должен вопросы про ориентацию задавать. Не я же собираюсь скоро жениться.  
– А я должен был всю жизнь ждать тебя и надеяться не пойми на что?  
– Ну, Джунсу, например, ждал и надеялся, – горько усмехнувшись, ответил Юнхо.  
– О да, я далеко не Джунсу. Извини, что не оправдал ожиданий. Извини, что я такой неправильный, нехороший, не достоин тебя. Я всего лишь думал, что ты умер, и все эти гребаные пять лет пытался собрать себя заново, научиться жить без тебя, не думать о тебе! Не просыпаться среди ночи, потому что блевать охота из-за этого мерзкого запаха крови и дыма от горящих шин, этих ваших дурацких хлипких баррикад... Думаешь, только вам пришлось туго, жизнь остановилась? Тот же Джунсу в Кванджу похоронил мечту об археологии. А в Сеуле первое время мы на улицу боялись выходить, – Джеджун тяжело дышал, нервно приглаживая волосы ладонью. – Знаешь, сколько раз я пытался тебя возненавидеть? За твой эгоизм, идиотское стремление сделать весь мир лучше, за то, что не согласился уйти тогда, за то, что Джунсу постоянно давил и давил на раны, стоило им начать затягиваться. «А вот когда Ючон и Юнхо то, когда Ючон и Юнхо сё». Я даже напиться нормально не могу – постоянно ты лезешь, или смех твой в ушах гудит. Что это за болезнь такая, если ни одно лекарство не помогает?  
Он попытался смахнуть с глаз невидимую пелену, которая мешала видеть, а потом Юнхо перехватил его руки, прижал к себе, покачивая в объятиях. Он всегда был благородным придурком, таким и остался, и, наверное, это в нем Джеджун любил больше всего.  
– Ты дебил, – пробормотал он куда-то в плечо Юнхо. – Ты дебил, у тебя отвратительный вкус на девушек и дурацкая стрижка, она тебе не идет.  
На словах про стрижку Юнхо начал беззвучно смеяться. По крайней мере, Джеджун надеялся, что именно смеяться, а не плакать, потому что у него не было сил поднять голову и посмотреть в знакомые глаза.  
– Зато тебе идет твоя, – наконец сказал тот.  
– Все можно исправить, – пробормотал Джеджун. – Просто найти парикмахера с прямыми руками.  
– А не Ючона с ножницами, – засмеялся, теперь уже точно засмеялся Юнхо.  
– Так это был Ючон? – Джеджун провел ладонями по спине Юнхо, забрался под куртку, затем рубашку, отогревая заледеневшие пальцы о теплую кожу.  
– Могу я узнать, что ты делаешь?  
Мышцы под ладонями напряглись, Юнхо попытался отодвинуться, но из рук Джеджуна мало кто уходил, особенно, когда он не хотел.  
– Нарываюсь на поцелуй, – честно признался он.  
– А как же Миён? – Юнхо вновь дернулся, но уже не так энергично.  
– Забудь про Миён. Она хорошая, правда, она очень хорошая, самая лучшая, и совсем не кретинка, как ты, но она не для меня. Такое случается.  
Джеджун бы, наверное, продолжал говорить, больше убеждая сам себя, чем Юнхо, но тот просто наклонился и поцеловал его, сначала отрывисто и быстро – всего лишь легкое касание губ. Этого оказалось недостаточно, совсем недостаточно, и Джеджуну пришлось толкнуть его на постель, устроиться сверху, запустить пальцы в густые жесткие волосы, чтобы не сбежал, даже не думал сбежать. Он целовал Юнхо, так же, как дышал: если остановиться хотя бы на несколько минут, можно задохнуться. Смуглая кожа словно таяла под его прикосновениями, каждый миллиметр, каждая родинка, каждый шрам – Джеджун узнавал их заново, составляя свою карту тела Юнхо.  
Они вновь целовались, долго, и время летело слишком быстро и слишком медленно, когда Юнхо наконец расстегнул его брюки, обхватил член и начал дрочить насухую, так что Джеджуна вело сразу и от легкой боли, и удовольствия.  
– Когда это было в последний раз? – спросил он, раздвигая ноги и толкаясь в ладони, и почти прослушал ответ «давно, лет пять назад».  
Наверное, Юнхо врал, потому что пять лет без секса – взорваться можно от напряжения, но Джеджуна это не волновало в тот момент, пока он выгибался от оргазма, в тот момент, когда обхватил губами член Юнхо, потому что и так слишком много ему задолжал, а Джеджун не любил оставаться в долгу.  
Потом они лежали, сплетясь руками и ногами, и отчаянно хотелось курить, но Джеджуну было слишком лень двигаться, поэтому он вслушивался в мерное дыхание Юнхо, который, кажется, заснул, и пытался пересчитать длинные ресницы, каждый раз сбиваясь на левом веке.

***

– Долой диктатуру! – опасно балансируя на камне, крикнул Ючон, и Джунсу шикнул на него, тревожно глядя по сторонам.  
Юнхо обиженно надул губы, проворчал что-то про свободу слова, и Джеджун кинул в него смятой салфеткой. Некоторые с годами так и не научились молчать.  
Чанмин перевернулся на спину и уставился на бесконечное голубое небо над головой, но тут же зажмурился и чихнул. Джиэ была на девятом месяце, поэтому осталась дома, но, судя по всему, ненадолго. Чанмин уже в двадцатый раз попросил их поторопиться и начать пикник – то есть достать еду и быстро ее съесть, чтобы он смог убежать домой.  
С камня Ючон съехал прямо в объятия Джунсу, который с силой стукнул его по голове, что-то проворчав под нос.  
– Они когда-нибудь повзрослеют? – философски поинтересовался Юнхо и получил второй салфеткой в лоб.  
– На себя посмотри, – хором сказали Чанмин и Джеджун.  
Солнце над парком сияло ослепительно ярко, так ярко, как бывает только в июле. Две недели назад, после прокатившихся по стране студенческих восстаний и открытого письма Рональда Рейгана, генералу Чон Духвану пришлось уйти с поста президента Южной Кореи.  
Быть может, это означало, что их жизнь изменится, быть может, что не изменится ничего. Все пятеро давно перестали загадывать – иногда проще было не задумываться о завтрашнем дне, не строить далекоидущих планов. Тогда все получалось. 


End file.
